A Little Party Never Killed Nobody
by nychnymph
Summary: University AU - Annabeth Chase is the leader of the glorious Alpha Epithymía sorority but in a drastic twist of fate, a new fraternity is in town. Can she stand up to this cocky new leader on the block? And most importantly, can she stop from losing herself along the way? Who knows in this town of ever-lasting parties. -Percabeth! Thalico, Jasper, and many more! R&R/T-M
1. 1- Annabeth

**I managed to accidentally delete the title and AN's while fixing a typo! I totally forgot what they orginially said but hello regardless and welcome to ALPNKN!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but I do own the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_

1  
Annabeth

The news hit them like a brick wall popped up in the middle of highway 95. Of course, it wasn't like the news popped out of nowhere. The students of the exclusive Athens University were told three months prior, at the beginning of summer break by the board of principals themselves but somehow it seemed so outlandish than it was brushed off like dust from a shoulder. But the beginning week of the new school year came has a harsh reality. In simpler terms, it was about to get really _interesting _at Athens University.

The morning was usual. She rolled out of her bed and hit the floor, ready to command the day with an iron fist. Well, only technically. A shower and a comfy pajama change later, Annabeth Chase was up and ready to get everything set up for orientation. She was as ready as ever to shoulder the massive responsibility of practically the foundation of this university and especially after her extremely relaxing summer, she felt as good as ever and definitely ready to take on anything.

Twenty-four years old and wise beyond her years, Annabeth Chase was the head of Athens University's student body as well as the leader of the biggest and best sorority in the entire country, Alpha Epithymía(A επιθυμία or Aε). Her plans burst with success, her pledges overwhelmed with support, her fellow 'sisters' beautiful and smart above all and her parties top grade above anything else.

She was known throughout the college scene in upper Southampton, New York, where the university nestled beautifully among the richest and wealthiest on the east coast. She wasn't given this achievement easy either. She fought her way to the very top, just like her mother, and prowled her way into Athens University like a champion, creating the most easily desired and, frankly, wild social community ever.

Of course she didn't do this entirely alone. With her team of sisters at her side, she made this all possible. From Piper McLean, the daughter of Tristan McLean himself, with her amazing ability of persuasion all the way to the punk rock Thalia Grace with her intensity and sporty talent, her sisters were top of the line. But they were also her very best friends. She fought with these girls, breathed with these girls, laughed and cried and fought and prevailed with these girls. Never taking 'no' for an answer and never, never backing down.

Annabeth stretched, raising her hands up above her head and cracking her back as she stood up with her toes. "Aaaa!" she breathed out at the good stretch, her eyes flashing at the calendar tacked to the wall. _Freshman orientation_, she cracked a calculated grin, _here we come. _

Throwing open the door, she greeted the familiar rush of the sorority house with a happy laugh. Girls raced up and down the wrap-around hall of the second floor, ducking into bedrooms and the two main bathrooms, babbling and laughing and yelling at each other in the morning sunlight as it flooded in from the house's large windows. Hazel Levesque hopped by with her foot in one sock, calling for Piper to bring her back her 'god-_darn hairdryer, you MONGREL!' _but not before flashing Annabeth a huge grin.

The blond laughed happily at the hap-zard hassle of the house, and she was met with many greetings and smiles. Somewhere in the midst, she managed to grab her clipboard out of the laundry room and strode confidently down the grand stairs to the kitchen, where their house mother Mellie flipped pancakes and hummed alone to the newest pop songs on an old fashioned pink radio at the end of the corner.

"Annabeth!" Mellie squealed and drifted airily over to her, "Oh you gorgeous girl, how are you feeling?~ Everyone came around 11 last night I had hardly time to say hello to any of you precious girls!" Annabeth smiled. Mellie was too easy-going for the complete package of being head mother. Every step she took seemed flouncy, as if she was floating on little clouds.

Annabeth responded with a big hug, "I'm way okay. Excited probably for all this planning to finally get into action." She tapped her clipboard and Mellie clapped her hands. "Oh Annie!" Mellie twirled, her dark hair sprayed out, "You've been doing all this for three years now! I'm sure everything will go so beautifully and smoothly!~"

The smile that stretched across Annabeth's face was one of fierceness and blazed with a sense of leadership and control that could intimidate anyone who dared doubt her. "And this will be the biggest yet." She promised, to which Mellie just clapped and went back to cooking. "So excited! The air just buzzes with it!" Mellie cooed to herself as Annabeth turned on her heel into the dining room.

She let her fingers gently stroke the walls of the dining room as she entered it. The Greek style grandeur house was large and sparkling white with a grand cream marble foyer and a grand double staircase twisting up to the large open second level littered with doors to all the bedrooms. A golden crystal flower branch garland chandelier swung from the ceiling and peeked through the second floor to the first. The top of the stairs led straight through large French doors to a spacious balcony with twin Greek pillars close to the wall on either side, overlooking the huge yard and pool. A stone walkway stretched around the pool all the way to the covered stone patio with large outside couches and a tile pit for bonfires The center of the foyer on the ground led beyond the stairs to a wall of large French doors leading out to the grassy yard. From the left of the foyer was the large open kitchen complete with a little breakfast nook by a large window near the front of the house, and from the right was the large open dining and living room, cozy with a chimney and large HDTV.

It was only ever this spotless whenever the school year started, otherwise the gorgeous house would be covered in clothing and shoes and books. The mess never looked too bad since the house was so huge so Annabeth didn't mind toooo much.

Annabeth's fingers trailed to the antique gold bell, a relic from the early 1990's when Alpha Epithymía was founded. It was used to call meetings and as Annabeth glanced at the white watch around her wrist, she pulled the string a couple times, the bell ringing throughout the house.

As per the norm, girls trucked down the stairs, laughing and joking as Mellie passed out plates of pancakes as they made their way to the dining room. Orange juice in large beakers were passed around, with glass cups, syrup pitchers and fruit bowls jumping this way and that. At the head of the table, Annabeth was passed a plate full of food to which she gratefully took a few bites. Mellie's cooking was extraordinary.

"Alright ladies," Annabeth cleared her throat after they were all satisfied, calling attention as she stood up, flipping through her clipboard, "Welcome back!" The room burst with clapping and hollering, but died down as Annabeth laughed and patted the air. "Today's going to be pretty busy but before announcements let's go through call."

"Piper! Silena, Drew, Katie, Hazel, Calypso," Annabeth recited, each girl getting celebratory applause, "and Thalia." Annabeth grinned at them as they all grinned back. It felt so good to be home.

"Annabeth damn you look tanner than usual." Thalia joked; her choppy black hair bouncing and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well that's what California does to you." She retorted back pleasantly, jutting a hip out and placing her hand on it, "Now hush so I can get these announcements out of the way!"

She leaved through the pages and her brows furrowed at a specific highlighted paragraph at the bottom. It seemed Mrs. Dodds in the administration office had specifically wanted to draw Annabeth's attention to that paragraph, but it would have to wait!

"So freshman orientation is today! We need a couple volunteers to help toss up our Aε sign while a couple others man the booth out at the opening courtyard outside of the main campus." Several girls groaned and rolled their eyes but Annabeth just smirked. "Don't worry though girls, I have the biggest orientation party yet planned for this Friday so right after today, there will only be four more days until the party to start them all."

This was met with cheering and laughter, Silena and Drew already jabbering to Calypso about how she just HAD to wear this Marc Jacobs cocktail dress they found over break. "Wait but it seems our dear Mrs. Dodds," Her name was met with groans and Annabeth suppressed a grin, "has highlighted something important."

The moment the words left her lips, Annabeth's eyes turned huge. What…? There was no way. She gripped the cupboard and reread what she had just skimmed. No amount of reading disorder could've distorted the words on the yellow sheet of paper. "Annabeth…?" She heard Thalia prompt, but she sounded so far away.

_Dear students of Athens University- _"D-Dear students of Athens University," Annabeth repeated stonily, "over break, our dear own sponsors and the sponsors of…Rome University have decided on a truly extraordinary deal. In an extremely diplomatic decision, we have graciously invited the fraternity, _Psi Omega _(ΨΩ), to study amongst you and join you on campus for this lovely year and for many to come." The sentence ended with an exclamation point but there was no excitement in her voice. There hadn't been another sorority, let alone a _fraternity,_ on campus for years.

The table was silent. Calypso looked like she was going to be sick, while Piper's eyes were the size of saucers and Thalia's mouth was open wide enough to catch flies. "Oh," Drew breathed in, Hazel finishing softly, "my gods."

In a second the table erupted. Thalia was slapping her hand on the table, Drew squealing to high heaven. Katie was helping Calypso clean up the orange juice that flew across the table from Thalia's slapping, while Piper was in hurried whispers with Silena, her hands threading through her hair nervously. "Annabeth!" Hazel huffed above all of them, "there's no way! The only vacant house in the campus is…"

The whole table turned to the large bay window that let the sunlight drift into the dining room, staring intently in realization. "…across the street." Hazel finished in a slight whisper.

There was a collective suck-in of breath as just at that moment, a large half-limo SUV, gleaming black in the sunlight and followed by a U-Haul, pulled up to the modern, coincidentally Rome-detailed mansion across the road from their own and parked haphazardly on the curb.

Annabeth's usual steely eyes widened as the doors to the huge truck were flung open and a pack of boys erupted from the van, muscles gleaming in the sunlight and Dorito bags tossing from boy to boy. Annabeth jumped from around her seat and ran to the front door, a mini stampede following her as the front door was flung open.

They were prowling the lawn across the street, a team of movers unloading an array of stuff. One boy seemed to be trying to toss a Red Bull can at another. She could barely breathe, there was _no _way this was happening. It had to be an illusion or- or something!

"Oh my god!" Drew whispered before throwing her hands around Annabeth's shoulders from behind, Silena promptly almost grabbing Thalia and Calypso under each arm as Katie seemed to bounce around with a shell-shocked Hazel. "Why in the fuck are we CELEBRATING!" Thalia huffed before- "Look!" Piper cried.

The majority of the boys had turned to look at them, alerted by their ruckus. Annabeth's face felt like it was consumed in flames as she realized what they must've looked like. Like dumb- dumb fan girls! Plus half of them were half indecent and Hazel's hair was still in curlers! They froze like deer in headlights.

One of the boys, from across the street, took off his Ray-Bans to get a closer look. But before he could, there was a collective scream and they all retreated as fast as they could into the house.

"There's…no way this is happening." Annabeth gasped breathlessly, running her hand through her hair. Thalia looked at her and was about to answer when Drew grabbed her by the arm and pulled her upstairs.

"Come on girls~" Drew sang, grinning wickedly, "Time to look like _hot_ pieces of ass before we run into our neighbors agaiiiin!" Silena and Katie laughed as they hooked arms with the rest of the girls, pulling them the marble stairs and leaving Annabeth to follow.

Her head was spinning. What in the world was her mother _thinking?!_

The day might've started out with a hitch but she still had more than a lot of stuff to get done. Annabeth shuffled through paperwork and wiggled in her antique Queen Anne style chair at the desk, in the large office on the second floor. The girls laid out in the hot late summer heat, Drew stretching from her lounge chair on the small front porch extending from the office to view the front yard, and ultimately Psi Omega's mansion.

"Not a single glimpse of those cute boys yet." She grumbled, fanning herself, throwing her dark hair over her shoulder, Gucci sunglasses flashing in the light. Katie and Calypso sat near her, watering and relaxing with flowerpots and glasses of lemonade. Inside, Thalia curled up in a copy of Annabeth's chair near the corner of the room.

"You barely even got a good look at them, Drew," Thalia pointed out, "How do you know if they were even that cute, huh." Piper nodded in agreement from her place on the rug, braiding Silena's light brown hair in a long fishtail. "They could be ugly as hell." Piper said, causing Thalia to laugh a bit.

"Oh I just know okay!" Drew snapped, "There were like seven of them right, Katie?" Katie looked up and bit her lip, "Um I think eight actually. Five black haired guys, two brownish, two blond. Yeah, eight." Drew purred to herself in happiness and Silena giggled.

"Ooo I'm gonna catch myself a blooondie." Drew fanned herself more. Hazel wiggled from her perch on the corner of Annabeth's desk, tossing her curls back over her shoulder. "What if they don't even like us," She mumbled, nervously shifting more, "Aren't they from New York City? Rome Uni's over there I think."

Thalia rolled her eyes from her chair. "Don't be nervous, Haz," She cracked open a Coke, "Soon you'll get yourself some boy to mack on." Thalia winked and Hazel burned up, causing everyone to laugh. Annabeth smiled softly as Hazel whined, "I haven't had a date since 8th grade so I doubt it!"

"Pipes," Annabeth called Piper's attention, "Can you get those musicians on the list I sent you to confirm?" Piper nodded and scooted her iPad closer, Annabeth turning to Drew now. "And Drew, can you get two of your 'henchmen' for me? Or maybe four?" In a second, Drew flipped out her phone and dialed up some of her many henchmen.

"Alright girls. In twenty, you all get down to the booth." Annabeth stacked her papers and stood up, "Take Thalia's Mustang. I'll meet you down after Drew's 'henchmen' are done doing all our manual labor." They all nodded and Annabeth strode out of the room.

Heading to her room, she pulled off her T-shirt and replaced it with a well worn but extremely cute cut out grey tank top that hung lose and let her pretty black lace bra peek out from the sides and a bit from the top. It looked good with her jean shorts and was airy enough to let her breath in the heat.

Before she knew it, the girls were piled in Thalia's red Mustang and drove off waving and laughing. Drew's 'henchmen' pulled up not much later and soon she stood on the front lawn with her hand propped up on her hip, ordering the boys to lean the sign from left to right, trying to center it.

The exposed light bulbs of the reddish metal sign made it larger and heavier than any other they had but spelled a large Aε above the tall pillars of the front of their mansion and looked amazing. When turned on, no doubt it would look even better.

The responsibility of making the sign look perfectly centered wrapped her mind up so much that she didn't sense the incoming danger until it was right behind her. She whirled around and jumped back to see a tall boy standing there.

"Whoa there." He cocked a smug smirk and backed up a bit. She narrowed her eyes, spying the rest of his comrades playing around and watching from across the road. "Hey. Nice sign." He nodded at the sign and stuffed his hands in his khaki shorts.

Involuntarily of course, Annabeth could feel her cheeks heating up as she took in his appearance. He was tall with messy black hair, creamy yet tan complexion and sharp jaw line and cheekbones. He faintly smelled like the ocean and his biceps glistened in his plain and torn white muscle shirt. Unfortunately, dark Ray-Bans covered his eyes and she realized he was the guy who took them off from before.

She cleared her throat to snap herself out of it and brushed her long hair out of her face. "Thanks." She said tightly, eyes fluttering from his face to the side and back again. He smirked even wider. "Percy Jackson." He stuck out a hand. She glanced at it and reached out her own hand to shake it.

"Annabeth," She said, gaining confidence, "Annabeth Chase." His eyebrows rose. "You guys are from New York City, huh?" She asked, eyes flashing defiantly, "Hope it won't take long for you to adjust yourselves up here."

"Oh," He leaned back, "I'm sure we'll be just fine. You might even have a little competition, Chase. Party-wise. We Omegas go hard." Annabeth laughed again, a devious grin stretching across her lips. She dropped a hip, not noticing how his eyes followed from behind his dark shades. "We'll see about that, Jackson," She shook her head, "but we won't be easy to beat so don't get over-confident now."

He reached up and pulled his Ray-Bans off and Annabeth had to hold herself from gasping at how piercingly gorgeous his sea green eyes were. They seemed like mini pieces of moonlit green ocean. "I wouldn't dare." He said smoothly, "After all, I was taught always to give petty opponents the benefit of the doubt."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she clenched her teeth. How rude. She stepped forward and jabbed a finger against his chest. "Watch it, Jackson." She narrowed her eyes at him, seeing how lightly he was taking this, "I never step down from a fight."

That cocky smirk plastered itself right back onto his face again and he blew out of his nose in a tiny laugh. "I wouldn't expect you to." And with that, he pulled away and stalked back to his friends, leaving Annabeth standing there furious with an imprint of his stupid grin burned into her mind.

_Ugh!_ She growled and spun on her heel, storming into the house, _The fucking nerve of that asshole!_

And from that moment, Annabeth Chase made a pledge to herself. She was going to take Percy Jackson _down_.

* * *

**Please review and share! C:  
Thank you!**


	2. 2- Percy

**uploading day is officially thursday :' been really busying with finals though so this is a bitttt late and next week's will be too! but yee!  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own the percy jackson universe! but i _do _own this storyline. **

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody  
_

2  
Percy

"To be honest, this could be way worse." Leo declared before stuffing a chip down the endless vortex that was his mouth. Percy gripped the wheel tighter. He was sure it could be worse, definitely, but leaving the familiarity of the Big Apple and the party scene there that they ruled so long with an iron fist would definitely be a change.

"Southampton, though?" Percy snorted and there were a few grunts in agreement from his frat brothers. Relocating Psi Omega had been a hassle honestly. So many of their peers, and fans even, protested when the news hit Rome Uni. There was bad blood between Athens and Rome for the longest time apparently and this was a "diplomatic effort to resolve the issue", as Coach Hedge (their head-"father") recited from the report when he delivered the news.

"I dunno guys," Frank mumbled, squished next to the window in the middle row of the car, "I heard our – uh – new sister sorority here is kind of famous."

Luke turned from his seat in the passenger side to face Frank and Percy regarded him in the rearview mirror, all attention in the car drawn on Frank. "Yeah?" Luke prompted, a trade of a smirk playing on his lips. Frank nodded, "Yeah. Alpha Epithymía –"

"No shit?" Nico cut in from the far back, pulling his headphones off completely from his mess of black hair, "I've heard of them back in the city. Apparently they throw ridiculous fucking parties, like uh – Malcolm, yeah? He knows the lead girl or whatever – he might be her cousin but I don't know but she's supposed to be pretty fucking great – either way, he went to their end-of-the-year thing and it was like fucking Project X times fifty or something. Minus the cops you know."

Percy's eyebrows shot straight up and a collective "dude…" passed around the car. Luke glanced to his side to catch Percy's attention, expecting disbelief or annoyance but Percy just smirked confidently, "We gotta crush some competition then."

The entire car hooted and hollered in anticipation and reassurance, Luke clapping Percy on the shoulder before turning to pester Travis and Connor about finding more information on these Aε girls.

Percy rolled down the window, letting the air billow his usually messy hair as he turned off the interstate. He was kind of looking forward to meeting this leader girl, if she was as great as rumored she would be a pretty worthy rival.

.

When they finally arrived, they all stood around on the lawn, jostling and looking up at their rather modern but Roman deco frat house, the movers carrying furniture and most of their stuff inside. Percy was in the midst of pulling some bags out of the car when he hurt the shrill shrieking from across the street. It was muffled and soft but instantly every one of his brothers and him turned to see a little crowd of girls on the top stone steps to the house across the street.

Before he could take off his shades, they all dunked hurriedly into the house with a collective scream, scrambling to shut the door loudly behind them. Percy stood there speechless for a second before shrugging and turning around to follow the movers indoors.

The house was huge and modern with lots of grey and black. A huge staircase led up over an open lounge/game room to a floor of large bedrooms. From the sides of the staircase were circular short hallways leading to the kitchen, dining room and half patio living room where an semi-outdoor electric fire place sat amongst an array of video game platforms the movers set up and large TV.

Half of Percy's frat-bros were already shoving themselves and arguing about rooms until they finally split up and settled down. Travis and Connor in a room together, Charles, Luke, Nico, Jason, Frank and Leo all in separate rooms with one last bedroom for Percy near the front of the house.

It was a pretty big bedroom, with a large window/patio out above the front of the Roman-esque house, stretching out to look across the street. Percy tossed his duffel bag on the bed and strode to stand out on the patio, hands shoved in his pockets.

_Maybe…It wouldn't be too fucking bad, _He thought, leaving against the glass, _Class start tomorrow. Nothing will be too difficult. _Changing schools was always the hardest thing for Percy, even now that he was in his twenties. Part of being a hood rat NYC kid kicked out of all his schools before his mom Sally married a rich guy named Paul who helped Percy set himself straight. Trying to keep positive, he shook his head from all his doubts and glanced down to see a group of workers trucking across the lawn across the street.

Blond hair glinted as a girl jogged from the front door of the sorority across the street and Percy watched a shining Aε being hefted on ropes above the large pillars of the Greek mansion, the girl pointing and directing.

Working on his gut feeling, Percy retraced his tracks through the house to the front door and crossed the street just as the Aε was finally hefted above the pillars and the girl was just making the workers slide the huge sign from left to right and back again.

Her hair was golden in the sunlight; princess curls pulled back in a ponytail as she jutted a hip out and placed her hand on it. He watched the smooth movement closely, trying not to focus on her jean shorts or the small patch of tanned skin between her waistline and the end of her tank top. He could practically hear his mother's voice screeching his full name from all the way in New York City as he continued to stare.

Snapping himself out of it, he strode confidently up to her, watching as she stiffened as she picked up on his presence. She twirled around and he could almost hear the angels singing and Eros shooting a fuckin' arrow in his ass.

She was, hands-down, one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen. Tanned skin like a Californian valley girl and piercing eyes like she was some kind of owl goddess that decided to try and pierce him with eye-ball lasers made of speckled grey and light flashing gold and blue.

Percy had never ever been fascinated by girls' fashion. He wasn't really the kind of guy who paid much attention but her curving collarbones and delicious tan skin dipped underneath her tank top and a peaking black bra and it was like he was Armani or Dolce &amp; Gabbana himself – Now he could feel his mom's arm stretching and slapping him square in the cheek but gods was he glad he was still wearing his shades.

"Whoa there." He smirked his signature smirk, trying to keep cool. Her beautiful eyes narrowed and he was faintly aware of her gaze raking down up and down his physique. "Hey. Nice sign." He nodded at it, stuffing his hands in his shorts, slightly nervous.

There was a bit of a pause before she cleared her throat. "Thanks." She deadpanned and he instantly felt a spark in the pit of his stomach when he noticed that her eyes fluttered from the side to his face. A surge of confidence washed over him and he stuck out a hand. "Percy Jackson."

She didn't skip a beat this time and shook his hand. "Annabeth," her voice strengthened and she stood up straighter, "Annabeth Chase. You guys are from New York City, huh?" Her eyes flashed and he almost grinned. "Hope it won't take long for you to adjust yourselves up here."

"Oh. I'm sure we'll be fine. You might even have a little competition, Chase. Party-wise. We Omegas go hard." He smoothly shot back and Annabeth laughed again. Percy instantly decided he loved her laugh and watched as her lips pulled into a grin and her center of balance dipped her hip to the other side.

"We'll see about that, Jackson," She shook her head, "but we won't be easy to beat so don't get over-confident now." Percy took off his shades and he smirked even wider, deciding to play a little game.

The instant the insult flew from his lips, she stepped close enough to him that he could smell her rose leaf shampoo and watch up close as her eyes narrowed at him while she jabbed a finger to his tough chest. "Watch it, Jackson. I never step down from a fight."

If he wasn't a wimp and wasn't so sure that she would immediately kick his ass, he would've smooched her, but instantly just opted for the cocky route. "I wouldn't expect you to." Ending with that, he turned away from her and walked back to his place, where his frat-brothers stood waiting for him.

He could hear the door slamming as she stormed back instantly and slightly panicked as he ran a hand through his wavy dark hair. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

.

It was a mere twenty-five minutes later when he and his boys gathered around the crowded long pavilion outside the college campus and strode down the paved walk amongst their peers. Many girls stopped to gawk, but most of the student body milled around with the freshman as footballs and Frisbees flew between students on the grass around the plaza.

Athens was a gorgeous school, with two main glossy looking old Gothic-Victorian buildings covered in orangey-gold flags and bannisters welcoming the new students and welcoming back the old ones. As Percy approached a large tree on the side of the pathway, a tall scruffy looking guy padded up to him hesitantly.

"Uh…Percy right? From Psi Omega?" The guy bleated out, curly brownish red hair matching his scruffy chin. He looked like a hippie, with his Rasta cap and a baggy 'Think Green' shirt. "Yeah." Percy nodded, Nico sticking close to the tree next to him, "How'd you-?"

"It's kind of obvious," The guy tilted his head to the side and grabbed Percy's hand in a handshake, "I'm Grover. Law major." Percy's eyebrows shot straight up. Grover laughed, "Yeah, that's everyone's reaction. Environmental law, though. That's the way to go. Well, uh, here's your orientation table. There's some flyers and stuff to present and recruit."

Percy grinned as the rest of his frat busied themselves with pulling stuff out and setting up and in no time flyers were being passed out, Luke commanding the scene and Leo flirting with any girls who passed by. Travis and Connor laid around while Jason, Frank and Charles really got shit done; flyers were disappearing in the hands of many students who passed by or stopped to chat and marvel. Percy stood by Grover still, a little determined to be this guy's pal. "Pretty sweet. Thanks a lot, man," Percy said, "We might have the same class or something. I'm, uh, really into marine shit, y'know?"

Grover's eyes lit up. "Yeah? That's rad! Are you like aiming toward a master degree? I have a couple of girl friends, I mean girls who are friends sorry, who are way into marine biology too and…" Grover's voice faltered as a pretty short girl strode past.

Percy followed his gaze and smirked maniacally as Grover sputtered. She was very pretty, and very nature loving-looking, with her amber hair in almost dread-like curls and decked out in all green with beads and feathers dancing with every step she took.

"She's cute," Percy glanced knowingly at Grover and laughed loudly as he turned a bright red, "You'd look cute together. What's her name?" Grover huffed indigently and glanced around as if trying to cool his red face.

"Juniper," he mumbled, "she's pretty…amazing. The best Dryad ever probably."

"Dryad?"

"Environmental Club representatives. They're called Dryads."

Percy nodded but then paused as he watched Juniper stride up to a table a couple tables across the way. Through the crowd, he could vaguely make out red and some pinks and suddenly, the crowd parted. "Alpha Epithymía." Nico muttered abruptly, appearing at Percy's side as if out of nowhere.

It was true. Juniper had stopped at the Alpha Epithymía table, and Percy watched as she talked adamantly with Annabeth, who held a stack of gold papers and looked especially happy to see the short girl.

"Who's…?" Nico trailed off and Percy didn't even realize he had said her name at the same time Grover did until they were both looking at him with weird looks on their faces. Percy blinked into reality and glanced from both of them.

Then he shrugged and tried not to look embarrassed, though he was pretty fucking sure he had said her name weird and/or dreamy like. "We talked earlier. I introduced myself." Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Nico knew him too well because one curved eyebrow popped up, and the Italian kid's eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter. Percy knew Nico since they were kids, and Nico had even crushed on Percy before (though Percy was 100% if not 105% straight) and he knew something was up.

Before Nico could say anything, Grover squeaked and almost cowered a little bit. "Oh gods!" He bleated and tugged on Percy's shirt, "Turn around before she sees you-!" But apparently it was too late because a blur of black swarmed on them and suddenly a very punk girl stood straight in front of them with her hands on her hips.

She was in their faces, so close that Nico almost toppled over and Percy had to swallow a surprised gasp. She was pretty, definitely, with choppy black hair and piercing ice blue eyes that Percy had sworn he had seen before. "So," She boomed defiantly, narrowing her eyes, "You're the pack of runts that everyone's been talking about!"

"Thalia, wait, they're-!" Grover protested but before anything, the girl, Thalia, gasped loudly and shoved Nico and Percy off to each side before crying out a loud, "_Jason?!"_

Jason's blond head whipped around so fast, he smacked a scrawny guy in the chest with his papers. "S-Sis?!" He stuttered in surprise and before Percy knew it, the two were hugging so hard Thalia's feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Jason Grace you never told me that you decided on going to Rome Uni, of all fucking places!" Thalia screeched and through the hubbub, Percy turned to see the entire sorority of Alpha Epithymía waltzing over.

Failing to notice the look in Nico's eyes as he watched the two apparently siblings hugging, Percy held in his breath as an almost aura of power washed over him as Annabeth strode over with a pack of all pretty good-looking girls on her heels.

"Hello." She regarded him rather coldly and instead of reacting negatively, he just gave her a smirk that he already knew would push her buttons. He almost chortled as little flames ignited in her eyes. "You-!" Before she could finish, an Asian girl leaned over and nudged her, eyes wide.

"Annabeth, you know him?" She whispered before turning to Percy with a pretty smile, "I'm Drew. Nice to meet you…?"

"Percy." He nodded at her and her eyes drank up his name like it was a shot of brandy and her lips curved into a smile. "Well Peeercy," She drew out his name like it was honey on her tongue and her manicured nails curled around his bicep, "We're having a little, ah, party this Friday, y'know, to welcome the new kids on the block."

"Drew!" Annabeth cut in sharply, "We can't! He's the enem-"

Drew finished smoothly, "He's invited, Annie. So are his frat brothers. We have to show the new fraternity a good welcome. I'm sure your mother would agree. After all, it would be a big relief for them after such a long week starting tomorrow."

Annabeth shut up and locked down the instant Drew mentioned her mother, and Percy felt the questions piling up in the back of his head. Also somehow he was pretty faintly pissed that Drew cut off Annabeth so quickly but all these thoughts were dropped as Drew strode past him and started to mingle, tugging a few other girls with her as Annabeth and Percy just stood there.

There was a moment of silence and he, a bit nervously, dragged his hand through his hair, twisting at the ends before glancing at her face. He met her eyes almost instantly and she seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking about.

"So," Percy started, "What's your major?"

Annabeth looked at him with narrowed calculating eyes and he was slightly cursing himself for acting so awkwardly. If he knew he was going be this jittery he would've just asked her out on the spot and got all the awkwardness out in one quick blow.

"Architecture," She finally answered and he watched her face soften, "Architecture and, uh, art history." She drifted off as she was going to continue but she didn't.

"So that's like studying busts and sculptures, yeah? Comparing how beautiful art is, right?" Percy pressed, cracking a little grin. She nodded but then shrugged. "Well, yeah sort of."

Percy pointed at himself. "So when'll you be studying me?" He joked, grinning as she looked confused, "Y'know, since I'm a work of art."

There was a long pause, before a swift slap was delivered to his chest. "You dolt!" Annabeth huffed and Percy burst out laughing, rubbing his chest where she slapped. "Oh my gods," She went on, "I have never heard of a worst line! Congratulations Jackson you are officially an idiot!"

He cracked a genuine smile as he watched her blow up, though he could see her cheeks blossoming and her lips struggling to conceal a smile. The tension seemed to melt around them like liquid gold. "It was a bad one, yeah," Percy admitted, "But at least I knocked down a little bit of the Chase wall."

She sputtered and took a step back, her eyes instantly slightly guarded. "Whatever Jackson." She rolled her eyes and looked over at her girls and then around them. "I have a lot to do. I'm going to go."

"Alright." Percy nodded slowly; he did have a lot of papers to fill out about school back at the house. "See you around."

She looked a little surprised as she took a step back, her sorority sisters trickling past her, back to their own table until she was the last one standing on this side of the pavilion.

"Well…Maybe."

With that, she was the one to turn away this time and Percy's head was swimming laps like he did back in his pool in New York City, just _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ again and again like a single beautiful track on repeat.

* * *

**OOOO dang percy you've gotten yourself into a PICKLE  
****thank you all so much for all the follows/favorites and complements! I love them all and they make me so pumped to write more!  
if you catch any spelling mistakes, let me know! I think i caught everything this time but i am an exhausted student 99% of the time so maybe my tired eyes didn't catch everything haha**

**until next time!**


	3. 3- Annabeth

**I AM BACK! sorry for the wait, i've been sooooo busy at my internship/remedy classes lately! this is a smaller chapter, im trying to get back into the swing of things!  
****classic disclaimer: i don't own percy jackson but i _do _own the plot of this fanfiction!**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody  
_

3  
Annabeth

She was royally fucked. Annabeth hit the sofa cushions facedown the instant she arrived back at the mansion. "He's attractive, Annie," Piper cooed as she gingerly sat down next to her, "I mean, you can't blame yourself for getting flustered."

Annabeth scrunched up her nose. It wasn't even that! "He's cocky," Annabeth grumbled into the pillow, "and dumb." But the way his hand threaded through his hair and his grizzly haphazard careless grin and holy shit she was pissed at herself.

She let down her guard for an instant and all was lost. Piper just giggled, "Yeah but he's hot too." Annabeth could hear movement as her other friends joined the room.

"They all are." Drew chimed in.

"Ugh but that Leo guy is infuriating." Calypso's voice joined, huffy and puffy as a glass clinked when she did her wrist thing that she always did when she wasn't handling or making things.

"But the blond guy…with the scar." Annabeth could hear the smile in Piper's voice.

"Wait Jason?" Thalia cut in sharply, before Drew added, "Or Luke? The sandier blonde with the scar on his cheek? Either one is really hot-"

Annabeth flipped around, saving Piper, who looked flustered already, by voicing her own worries. "They're our enemy! T-The only reason why my mother would even bother dealing with Rome Uni," Annabeth spat, "is to show how much _better_ Athens is!"

Thalia's mouth opened to retaliate but a soft clear voice cut in. Hazel stood up and stared at Annabeth with sharp eyes. "Doesn't mean we have to hate them," She said, brushing caramel curls from her shoulders, "Live on the wild side, Annabeth! You don't have to do everything your mother tells you to. You've been doing that for twenty-four years!"

There was long stretch of silence and Annabeth could feel her eyes burn with how long they've been open and her mind buzzed with a million questions a second. It was becoming obvious that she would have to talk with her mother, and a pit of dread settled in her stomach.

Her mother wasn't horrible, nor did Annabeth hate her. In fact, she had always wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps ever since she was young, even though she lived strictly with her father and only saw her mother once a year or so.

When she applied for Athens, it was with the intention to be as good as her mother was when she herself went to Athens.

B-But Hazel was right…

"Maybe," Piper softly cut in, "it would be good to get some soup going and get some rest. It's been a pretty long day and I'm sure there's a lot to think about. Especially since we have classes tomorrow."

There was a collective murmur of agreement and the group disbanded, Annabeth looking up at Piper with grateful eyes.

"I got your back," Piper grinned and stood up, "You're not alone Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded, standing up as well. "Yeah," She smiled at her friend, "I know."

.

That Monday morning was just as busy as normal. Except with maybe a little more irritability.

"_Selena turn that racket down!" _Thalia screamed down the hall, tossing a candy wrapper as she tried to straighten her hair with the other hand. Pop music blasted at an early 9 in the morning, despite half the girls not even having class until mid afternoon. Countering that pop music was Thalia's punk rock that blasted loudly from the speakers in her room.

"You turn YOUR racket down!" Selena called back, in the midst of curling her hair. Thalia muttered something about the Ramones being a classic before disappearing into the large bathroom next to her room.

Annabeth yawned as she strode down the corridor to the front stairs, helping a hassled Calypso find the dangling unhitched strap of her bra on the way down.

She was happy that she has the only one to have an early class. Rarely did people have 9:30 classes so they were usually pretty empty.

It gave Annabeth a moment to think and breathe as well as study and learn. Being in class always made her think clearer.

Grabbing a banana in the kitchen, she said goodbye to Mellie and Hazel, the only two in the kitchen, and walked over to campus, not stopping until she reached the main building. She was one of the first people in the class and sat up at the top row, setting her notebook and laptop gently on the dark wood.

She was just pulling out her pencil case as the classroom door opened. She didn't bother looking up until there was a loud whistle.

Blinking, she looked up and over to the door since no one bothered making so much noise in the morning and who the hell was all of a sudden barging in and challenging her quiet time-

"Dude Grover these classrooms are wicked!"

"Fuck." Annabeth mumbled harshly, feeling her cheeks heat up. It was just her luck that he would be in her earliest class.

Grover bleated some reply and then said goodbye, so Annabeth guessed he wouldn't be joining them.

She half-way tried to dunk behind her bag as she could practically hear those melt-y green eyes sweep over the classroom but it was all too late when she consciously felt them lock onto her figure.

Annabeth almost wished he was awkward enough to not sit by her but this was not the chase. Percy Jackson climbed the stairs up to her, taking them two at a time.

"Hey," he said breathlessly, sliding onto the bench next to her and haphazardly throwing his bag onto the desk, "You're here early."

He looked windblown, with his hair messier than usual and winkle marks from his pillow on his cheek. But his eyes still sparkled and he still looked like some kind of Greek god.

"Yeah, I usually get here around 9:15," She stumbled on replying, shifting to give more room between them. He seemed so close to her and she was suddenly oddly nervous as she recounted Hazel's words.

"Oh!" He pulled out a notebook, threading some fingers through his hair and glanced at her again, "Hm, maybe I'll come in at 9:15 again then, to keep you company." Percy gave her a half smile.

Annabeth nodded and tucked a spare strand of hair behind her ear. Why was he being so nice to her? Well, no better time than ask.

"Percy," She said tentatively and he looked at her instantly, "So this whole, um, transfer thing? I have a feeling that…the rivalry between our schools gave the principals of here an, um, idea of showing how…superior Athens is compared to Rome Uni."

She didn't bother to look at him, and kept her eyes trained on the light reflecting over the smart board at the front of the room. After a pause, he spoke.

"Yeah, I have that feeling too."

"If so, I think the principals here are expecting us to try and upstage each other…but I'm not really sure if I'm up to that."

"Oh?"

"Well," Annabeth propped her chin on her hand and turned her face to look at him, "At first I was all about 'taking you down' or whatever, but…that was only because you were being an insufferable dick."

Percy cracked a huge grin. "So," He tapped a pencil against the desk, "now that I'm being not-so-dicky, you're changing your mind."

"That and also my mom miiiight be a principal and I miiiight want to be rebellious for once in my life."

He laughed, "You don't strike me as the rebellious type. That's more of my trait I think."

"Well," Annabeth blew her hair out of her face, "What's my trait then?"

"Probably bossy."

"I am not bossy!" Annabeth cried and pushed his shoulder, causing him to laugh even more and try and shield himself.

"I am _not_!" She repeated, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him as he shrugged with a smirk.

"Keep telling yourself that, Chase."

.

The rest of the week seemed like a blur of getting to know Percy and mediocre occurrences between both residences. He would purposefully wait for her on the corner so they could walk together to class, or sometimes she would just walk with him as he scooted along on a skateboard.

"Are you serious?" She had asked when he stepped on it the first time, raising an eyebrow to his dazzling goofy grin. "Yeah!" He had replied, shrugging a bit, "I'll go slow, c'mon."

Annabeth didn't really know why she was surprised honestly, since he totally seemed like the skater type, but he was courteous and skilled so he never rode into her path and would occasionally make her laugh by trying to pull a trick and failing.

"I swear I'm better at skating then I let on." He huffed as they had finally reached class and Annabeth just rolled her eyes in response. It was Thursday and the teacher was slightly late.

Percy had quickly made friends with everyone in that class, much less the entire student body. He was so popular that even the shyer members of the small Architecture Club Annabeth was in knew and spoke highly of him.

But somehow even with all the constant stream of people grabbing for his attention, Percy always finished sentences and conversations with her and gave her his full attention whenever she spoke.

It made her happy and a little flustered. She heard the rumors and the stares when Percy insisted on walking her to class, or when he picked her out of a crowd and brushed off anyone to come talk to her.

It wasn't like she hated it or anything. They had great conversations and she was still a bit hard on him, which he didn't seem to mind. He told her about all his favorite bands, all about his mother Sally and his stepfather Paul and his cat Riptide.

"Percy," She nudged his shoulder halfway through class and he glanced at her with questioning eyes.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, leaning his body closer to her.

Her stomach prickled and she stared a bit at his curving jaw line and his mop of hair. _You're so cute _her brain screamed.

Instead, she simply said, "Drew texted and told me that you and your frat can invite some of your New York crowd."

"Yeah?" He glanced at her again with a grin, and she nodded. "Sweet!" He murmured, "It'll be great to see Rachel again and-"

Annabeth blinked and her gut dropped. "W-Who?" She didn't mean for it to come out so weak but it did, though thankfully Percy didn't catch on.

"Rachel! She's a friend of mine from the city, we've been really close since we were like thirteen," He rattled on, making sure to keep quiet as the teacher continued to lecture, "She's really artsy and has this wild mane of red hair-"

Annabeth's jaw tightened and she glanced down. A redhead. Of course. Guys go crazy over red hair, it's like a- a social culture thing.

"Well." She cut in sharply and he looked at her fully with confused eyes as she stood up, "Invite Rachel then."

"W- Annabeth?"

"Class is over." She was right, the teacher had dismissed them just as the clock ticked 10:30. The class all stood but Percy just stared at her. He usually walked her to her next class but- "I'm going ahead." She said stonily and grabbed her stuff, brushing past him and down the stairs to the door

"Annabeth?" Percy stood hastily and grabbed his board but she was already out the door.

The soft heat wafted around her face as she crossed the courtyard, ignoring everyone around her as she clutched a textbook to her chest.

Half way across the green, she huffed and pulled a hand through her hair. "You're such an idiot Chase!" She growled to herself, rubbing her cheek. "Of _course _he has a childhood sweetheart."

Shoulders sagging, she reached the other outside corridor, a whole courtyard spaced from the main building. Leaning against a cold brick pillar, she watched with stinging eyes as a dark haired Percy skated out of the main building, greeted by everyone near him. He even stopped to toss back a wayward Frisbee and talk to some guy.

"The last thing I need is him in my life." She mumbled, though her heart ached with every syllable.

"I agree." A stern, controlled voice cut in.

Annabeth gasped and whirled around, almost dropping her textbook in surprise.

"M-Mother?"

* * *

**dumbie percy tuttuttut  
just a quick add in:  
official upload day is thursday but i'm going to try and knock a lot more chapters out in the next week so c: yay!  
please leave a review! they make my day so much nicer!**


	4. 4- Percy

**3 days later and here i am again hell yeah! this chapter is a bit longer and i think is my favorite so far? yup :**

songs to listen to for this chapter!:

**Flute (Original Mix) by New World Sound &amp; Thomas Newton**  
**Turn Down For What by DJ Snake feat. Lil Jon**  
**Levels by Avicii**  
**Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_

4  
Percy

It was just his shitty luck. One second Percy was kicking it off with Annabeth and the next she was avoiding him like he was the plague.

Running a hand through his hair, he glanced around the cafeteria with sharp eyes. He spent most of the day trying to pick out the pretty blonde from the crowds in the halls or even the darker corridors of the less habituated buildings.

"Percy?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he frowned when it wasn't Annabeth standing there, even though the voice was clearly male.

"Hey man," Percy muttered as he clasped Leo's hand in greeting, "How's it going?"

"Nothing bro, just been busy at the shop. They got wicked shit here! But hey," Leo watched him carefully, "You okay?"

Leo was a good friend, if not goofy half of the time and Percy appreciated his sudden acute awareness of his mood.

"Ya' got that whole droopy dog face going on." Leo snickered and Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah thanks Leo. But hey, you haven't seen Annabeth, have you?"

Leo clicked his tongue like he often did and a couple girls who passed by giggled, stealing looks at the both of them. Percy was half expecting to be blown off by the guy in front of him in favor of chasing after those girls, but he was shocked to see Leo not even give them the time of day.

Instead Leo's eyebrows furrowed in thought and snapped his fingers once, successfully catching Percy's attention to the current situation. "I did actually! I was walking out of the workshop with, uh," he cleared his throat, "s-some friends, and she was following this woman up the stairs."

Percy frowned. The workshop was in the less habited buildings of the school and he never even thought to look at the second floor, since it seemed to be inhabited by locked, I.D. badge checking doors.

"Huh, thanks then." Percy nodded and flicked his skateboard down against the cafeteria's white title, placing a foot on it in order to roll away when Leo's hand grabbed his shoulder.

Percy glanced at him, confused and blinked to see the younger guy shuffling awkwardly. "Perce," Leo started, "How do you get a girl to like you? Like, uh, I met this girl and she's kind of the bossiest, snottiest chick on this planet but…"

Grinning wide, Percy chuckled. "Just, aim to hang out with her at first, annoy her but make her laugh. Though still respect her boundaries yeah?"

Leo nodded and flashed him a wide grin. "Thanks."

"No prob!" And with that, Percy pushed off and rolled quickly through the open-air cafeteria, drawing some attention that was quickly brushed off as he slid through the open doors to the green.

Whatever was going on with Annabeth, he was determined to find out. In seconds he slid up to a tall beacon-like building that loomed over the large circular green courtyard that sat in the middle of the circle of campus buildings.

It was by far the biggest and oldest of all the buildings and Percy's eyes narrowed at the flags drifting softly in the breeze. He shoved his board into his backpack, letting it stick out loosely behind him. Percy took the stairs two at a time and pushed open the dark front doors into the hallway, passing by a couple of workshop students as he made his way up the stairs at the end of the hall.

The second floor was cold and the windows on the left looked out on the courtyard menacingly, the flags billowing level with them. His fingers trailed over the wall and his lips curled into a frown as he felt the wall more closely.

"Metal walls…?" He mumbled but continued on, his skin prickling at the stillness of the corridor.

Trying to keep as quiet as possible, because it felt more natural than storming around, Percy crept down the hallway, looking at each card locked door that he passed.

He could hear no sounds from any of them, until he reached the fourth door from the right.

Glancing down the hallway he counted six doors, the largest being the one at the very end of the hallway. Drawing his attention to the fourth door in front of him, he leaned in to press his ear to the cold metal and listened as carefully as he could to the soft murmuring in the room.

"…Annabeth…can't…" He could barely make out anything else as he curved closer to the door. Closing his eyes to try and see if that could help, he pushed gently against the door and almost tripped backward in shock as the door drifted inwards a little.

No alarms went off as the door opened slowly to reveal a large study. It was quite cozy looking and lined with furs and huge bookcases. It was an odd jump from a cold metal hallway to a big, almost European-like study.

The voices were louder now and Percy crept as softly as possible into the room, dancing around bookcases as he followed the voices to the very back, where a cold fireplace arched out behind a midcentury antique desk.

Peeking around a bookcase, he gulped.

Annabeth stood in front of the desk, staring hard at the woman in front of her.

Percy squinted, trying to catch a glance at the woman sitting behind the desk. Annabeth blocked his view completely and he dangerously teetered furthered around the bookcase.

"Mother, please." Annabeth said finally, "Don't be like this."

The woman stood calmly and Percy sucked in a quiet breath. Despite her dark hair and taller, broader physique, she held a striking resemblance to Annabeth, though seemed colder and more calculating.

"Annabeth, it is simply how it has to be. You can't fraternize with him. What would your father think? You'd ruin all his hard work."

Percy saw how Annabeth frowned in unhappiness and his lips formed a solid line. What was she talking about?

"I can and will take over his company, mother," Annabeth spat, "It's not like a boy will distract me completely from things like that!"

Annabeth's mother balanced her fingers on the edge of the table. "Silly girl, don't underestimate what love will do. Besides, how could you…_fraternize _with the son of Poseidon! You know what he did to me."

From Percy's spot, he could see the grey eyes of Annabeth's mother hardened sharply. But he couldn't shake the name she said. Poseidon…? It seemed familiar to him and his fingers curled tighter around the dark wood of the bookshelf.

"That was ten years ago!" Annabeth waved her hands in exasperation, "And why does that matter? I thought we were talking about Percy here and yet you bring up Pose-!"

Percy frowned at his name. What? Why were they talking about him and what _did _this Poseidon guy have to do with him? His eyes trailed down to the plaque on Annabeth's mother's desk, eyes widening.

_Athena_.

What in the hell? It couldn't be the same Athena right? There was no way-

"Don't you get it! You're my daughter, the _smartest _one, at that! And yet here you are-"

_CLANK!_

Percy jumped out of his skin as his board smacked the bookshelf over his shoulder, the heavy sound reverberating in the room and calling Annabeth's and her mother's immediate attention to the eavesdropping boy behind the bookcase.

He met Annabeth's grey eyes and gulped at the confusion in them, before glancing to her mother's and almost yelping at the angry fire in them.

"_You_-" The hostility behind her voice made him backpeddle instantly, scrambling to flee. Athena took two large steps around the desk and toward him before Annabeth grabbed her upper arm.

"Mom, no!" She gasped, pulling her mom back, though her eyes burned straight into Percy's, practically screaming at him to run. In a second, he took off, sprinting out of the room and down the stairs before scrambling out of the building.

Something in his gut yelled at him for leaving Annabeth behind, especially with her mother so angry but man he did _not _want to become the main course of Athena's dinner that night.

His run turned into a light jog eventually when he reached the opposite side of campus. It was starting to get a little darker in the sky and the amount of students on campus was depleting with the second.

So many questions raced through his head, pulsing with the heartbeat trapped in his chest. Who was Poseidon? Why was Athena so angry?Why was Annabeth talking to her mother about him? What didn't Annabeth understand?

He brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. This was one of the most complicated courtings of his life, even though he didn't have many. But something in the back of his head made his body ache at the thought of dropping Annabeth and ceasing their contact.

She was amazing, and cool to be with, and these questions – they needed answers. And Percy was beyond determined to figure out what exactly was going on.

As he walked back to the Psi Omega house, all the questions dissolved into a dull background and he lifted his head to the darkened clouds as it began to rain, letting the cool drops trail little paths down his cheeks.

.

Friday was always Percy's favorite day. Well maybe second, you can't pass up a lazy Sunday. But regardless Friday was a favorite definitely.

Despite not having a single class that day, he still woke up early. It was hard getting much sleep when Leo's room vibrated the whole house with his heavy bass music.

Whenever the beat dropped, the house practically moved and Percy grinned as he walked down to the kitchen after his shower. Travis and Connor brushed past, arguing about a shirt, but paused to greet Percy with devilish grins.

"Where did you disappear off to yesterday, Percy?" Travis smirked, "Finding a sappy corner to make out with a certain blonde?" Connor laughed as Percy's face paled.

He coughed and rolled his shoulders back. "Oh shut up," He grumbled, "Move it, you're in the way of my OJ."

Travis scooted out of the way as Percy opened the fridge. Man, he wished he had been off making out with Annabeth instead of catching her mid-convo with her mother.

"Travis, you know Percy is slow about moving in," Luke appeared, stealing the OJ out of Percy's hand, "He was probably off day-dreaming or swimming at the school pool."

Percy snapped from glaring at Luke for stealing his OJ to excited, "Dude there's a pool? What, no, where?" Travis and Connor laughed and walked away as Luke rolled his eyes.

It took Percy a good hour before finding the pool. But he was determined and it was a beautiful day so he didn't mind much. It was right by the main building, a huge indoor pool with white columns. It reminded him of a Roman bathhouse and it made him grin when he noticed no one was there.

Dumping his stuff in the men's locker room, he strode out to the pool in his trunks and dove in without a second thought. He loved the water, he lived for it and as he sank to the bottom of the pool, his mind drifted as he watched the light glimmer and gleam at the water's surface.

Rome University had a pool too, but much smaller and he spent day after day swimming there. It was where he liked to think most and where he was happiest.

Gliding through the water as smoothly as a fish, he swam laps until his arms ached with stress and his lungs burned.

People called him a mermaid sometimes, or joked that he was a fish. When he was young, he went out and got his lifeguard license at just 15. It was pretty impressive apparently and Paul once told him if he had stayed at a high school for longer than 6 months, he might've had a chance at becoming an Olympic swimmer.

But Percy didn't want to be the next Phelps or anything. He only liked competition in small amounts, and he didn't want to ruin his almost sacred pact with the water.

He let himself float on the surface, gently rocking with the water. He wasn't sure how long he spent there but when he climbed out, the sky was already dimming slowly so he took a short shower and cleaned up, leaving the pool house with a towel around his shoulders and a wet t-shirt.

As he turned the corner, he stumbled into a small girl, almost knocking her down.

"Shit sorry!" He gasped, backing up to give her room. She looked up at him and brushed her hair out of her face. "You're Percy, right? Grover's friend?" She asked curiously and Percy blinked, realizing he knew her.

"Yeah. And you're Juniper right?" He smiled at her, "Grover talks a lot about you. You should swing by our party later!" She blushed a bit and shrugged, "I'm- um- not much of a party girl."

Percy laughed. "Still come anyways, yeah?" He patted her shoulder and started walking away. "See you there, Juniper!" She waved at him and he continued back to his house.

He hadn't really seen Annabeth since yesterday and the idea that he would be partying at her place in close to two hours made him a bit jittery. Hopefully he could corner her and ask her about what happened…

_After all, I do deserve some answers right? _He thought to himself, stretching a bit.

By the time he reached the house, it was less than an hour till the party and it was clearly evident that half of the frat was in shambles. Now, they had been the party kings of New York City for as long as Percy had been in college but he's never really seen so much rampant nervousness among his brothers.

"Uh…" Nico stood in front of Leo with his eyes narrowed.

"Come ON, Nico! You're like half gay, tell me which one!" Leo shoved two shirts into Nico's face. The black haired kid stepped back and frowned at the comment. "Olive colored one. Also don't call me half gay."

"Sorry bro." Leo rushed away to stuff his other shirt away and Percy laughed as he walked up to Nico.

Nico glanced at him and huffed. "You smell like chlorine."

"Pool."

"Yeah I figured. Go get ready or else Luke might yell at you. He's being weird. Suddenly all huffy about appearance right now." Nico grumbled, fixing the vest he was probably forced to wear.

Percy went upstairs, drying his now very wavy hair so it wasn't so damp. His stomach was starting to flutter even more as he picked out clothes. Navy boxers, black jeans, belt, a loose blue shirt, and he was pretty much done dressing. Pulling on shoes, he stared in the mirror long enough that his eyes glazed over.

Small flashbacks to Annabeth sitting in class blended with memories of his mother and stepfather. He rubbed his face and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Come on Jackson." He mumbled to himself, questions floating around like little birds did in the cartoons when a character was dizzy.

The soft shadows of his room stretched and creeped back as the sun disappeared and the headlights of cars illuminated in his room. He could hear the faint noises of car doors slamming and laughter from the street. Glancing to his left, he peered out of the open doors of his balcony to watch dozens of people climbing the lawn of the Alpha Epithymía house.

Lights glinted off beer bottles and huge kegs that appeared from cars were greeted with cheers. With a surge of confidence, Percy hopped off his bed and walked downstairs, watching Charles fixed the cuffs of his shirt and the rest of his boys gather slowly.

Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets and the single natural motion commanded the attention of his friends as if they were waiting for him. He glanced at all of their faces and his lips tugged the corners of his mouth into a smirk, a motion mirrored by each of them.

"Let's go."

.

The second he stepped on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, with his Psi Omega boys behind him, he could feel the block buzzing with energy. He smirked at those who glanced at them and ascended the steps to the Alpha Epithymía house, a couple girls standing by the door giving them the eyes.

Stepping into the mansion, he glanced around. A live DJ spun tracks at the top of the stairs, making the whole place buzz with heavy bass and loud music. People were drinking and laughing and dancing everywhere. The two grand double doors under the stairs were opened wide to the huge backyard, where it was filled with even more people. He could even see people hopping around and being pushed into the pool.

"This beat is fucking sick." Jason shouted over the music, just as the beat dropped and the place erupted with dance and screams. Percy was about to dive right in when a hand slapped onto his chest and glanced down to see Drew, Thalia and Piper there.

"Glad you guys could make it." Drew called out and Percy nodded, "Have fun you all." She smirked at them and before he could blink, he was in the middle of it all.

The music pounded, the drinks were godly and he felt almost weightless. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Nico and Jason get dragged off by Piper and Thalia.

Luke stuck with him and together they found more beer, watching Travis and Connor try and pick up ladies.

"Dude, have you moved in on Annabeth yet?" Luke called and Percy shook his head, gulping down some beer. Some girls fluttered by and purred at them, but he kind of brushed it off.

"Are you thinking of trying to?" Luke asked and Percy only half-heard him, trying to look through the crowd for said blonde.

"Percy?"

"Yeah." He finally responded, "Probably, because I think I-" Before he could finish, in walked a huge crowd of people he instantly recognized as their crowd from NYC. And at the front was Rachel.

"Percy!" She spotted him instantly and he opened his arms as she came barreling in for a hug.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Percy grinned at her, Luke nodding his own greeting. She looked pretty in her shorts and simple tank top and he stepped back to grab a beer and hand it to her.

"The drive up here was crazy!" She laughed and was about to continue on her story but a glimmer caught Percy's eye and he watched with wide eyes as Annabeth descended from the stairs.

He wasn't sure if the music cut off anything that Rachel or Luke said or if it was himself because his eyes were intently locked on Annabeth. She wore a shimmery gold dress that clung to her body like glue and her hair was down for once, curly and fanning out as she walked down the stairs.

People came up to her, boys cat-called, he could faintly see drinks being offered, but her eyes roamed around the crowd like she was looking for someone. "Percy?" His attention snapped back to Rachel, who seemed confused since both Percy, and apparently Luke as well, had turned away to catch a glimpse.

"Uh…Yeah Rach?" He tried not to glance back at Annabeth, tried to turn his attention fully to Rachel but his mind was begging him to look again. "Well I was thinking maybe…we, I," Rachel's voice wavered and he subconsciously blocked her out. He could feel it; he could feel Annabeth's eyes on him.

Sure enough, he looked up to see Annabeth looking at him with those gorgeously intense grey orbs. He stared back at her, holding her gaze. "Rachel, Luke, I'll…" He trailed off, "be right back."

As if the crowd parted for him, he reached Annabeth easily. She looked like she was going to run, try to get away from him but she stood her ground. "Hey." He didn't mean to lean into her but he did, his empty hand lightly touching her elbow.

"Hi Percy." The way his name slid out of her lips made him shiver slightly, "We need to talk."

He nodded slowly and without a word more, she dragged him upstairs. The music seem dulled in his ears, everything dull besides the feeling of her hand pulling his wrist, her hair brushing softly against the dress, how she would glance back at him with serious, unwavering eyes.

They moved fluidly around couples making out and people drinking and dirty dancing, and he became faintly aware that she was pulling into an empty room.

He watched her close the door, the music slightly muted now. Instead of making her way back to stand with him, she turned and leaned ever so softly against the door. He placed his beer can on the desk close to him, keeping his eyes on her.

A million questions popped into his head, and though he had thought so much about each of them, his mouth was suddenly numb. She was quiet and he was unsure if he should be too.

But then, "I'm sorry." Annabeth murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear, "For storming out on you and for that whole thing with my mother."

He nodded slowly, looking down at his shoes before looking back at her. She raised her head to meet his eyes and his mouth went dry. His curiosity forced him however to continue. "Why?" He cleared his throat, "Why was your mother so mad at me?"

Annabeth blinked and sighed a bit. "To be completely honest, I'm still not very sure. My mom, well she's a very secretive person. I know I'm missing something, something that's right in front of me, but my head is blank as to what."

She loved being in control of things, she was always on top of anything and he could tell she was troubled. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her carefully.

"Then," he continued, "What did I do to make you, uh, storm out on me?"

She laughed out of her nose and rolled her eyes. "You're so naïve, Jackson! God, when you mentioned Rachel I was a little rattled. I didn't want to stand in between a couple or anything and- "

"A couple?" He cut in, thoroughly confused now, "You think Rachel and I are a couple?"

Annabeth blinked at him. "Um…yeah. Aren't you?"

"No!" He burst out, "Gods no. She's a good friend, one of my best friends actually but no we're not dating." He grimaced and shook his head. "That's weird to even think about."

Percy didn't catch the look of relief on her face and instead scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Alright," She breathed, "I'm glad because I don't want to mess anything up with what we have…"

He looked at her and her suddenly flushed cheeks. His eyebrows shot up and he almost grinned at her flustered face. "What we have?" He asked teasingly, "What do you mean, Chase?"

She balled up her fists and huffed at him, eyes narrowing. "Oh hush, Percy," She stepped forward and poked his chest.

"I will not hush." His hands lifted out of his pockets, "I want to know what you think we have." He looked at her, studying her face. He could feel his own cheeks color. This was not what he was expecting to talk about when he came up here with her.

Annabeth's lower lip shook and he realized how nervous she seemed to be. "I'm not sure…" She muttered, "We just…flutter around each other or something."

Percy was suddenly very aware of how close they stood to each other, and Luke's mocking words of '_you know Percy is slow about moving in' _echoed in his ears. Her finger hovered away from his chest and she glanced away.

His heart jumped into his throat and before he could back away from the metaphoric cliff, he dove right off of it, his arm closing around her waist. She faintly gasped, stiffening as she glanced back to his face.

"Annabeth, let me kiss you." He breathed.

* * *

**hell yeah here we goooo  
please leave me a review because i like reading them please and thank you (๑◡๑)**


	5. 5 - Annabeth & Rachel

**ultra important note at the bottom! pls read as it influences this story directly!  
disclaimer: i do not own percy jackson and the olympians! big daddy riordan does c":  
!sexual themes in this chapter!  
**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_

5  
Annabeth/Rachel

She didn't even respond properly before she closed the gap, cupped his slightly scratchy cheeks and kissed him.

His breath was warm and hitched when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Her brain fuzzed over and she almost screamed at herself because her hands were trailing down and placing themselves on his chest and her head was tilting like she was trying to do the whole foot-pop princess-movie first kiss with main love interest shit that they do in movies. Half of her brain was registering his movements, how his hand did not hesitate to touch her bare shoulder blade, how his black bangs brushed gently against her forehead, but the other half of her brain was hazy in sudden want for this dumb skater kid's lips.

_Ugh Annabeth come on, oh god oh my fucking god you idiot,_she cursed herself trying to drag herself away from his lips. It felt so good; it was like finally tasting an ice cream cone that was waving in your face for half a day. And Percy smelled oh so good, it was like a willing assault on her nose as he dipped close in and deepened the kiss.

It wasn't supposed to be a peck or anything, but Annabeth was definitely a little surprised that he wanted to deepen it. But it wasn't like she could do much to pull back. His hand was clutching onto her and she was faintly aware of his other hand stumbling its way down to her hip and it was like he was trying to clutch her closer to him.

_Ughhhhh,_she whined silently, succumbing to how good of a kisser he was. Not too clumsy, just warm and slightly slimy from the tongue that darted out and brushed against her bottom it had to stop. No doubt someone will be looking for them, especially Percy since he was oh so popular.

As abruptly as the kiss started, she pulled back. His grip on her loosened and she pulled her hands away from his chest, a bit embarrassed because it dawned on her almost instantly that she was beet red.

She glanced at his face and rolled her eyes at his puppy eyes. "Oh don't give me that," She huffed, "Someone will be looking for us or something and then everyone will think we're…"

Annabeth was suddenly very aware of everything. His touch on her bare skin, the emptiness of the room, _her_room, the locked door and how really very attractive Percy was.

It seemed to click with him too since his cheeks turned from bronzy goodness to a tinted red. "Right," He cleared his throat, "right, right!" His hands slipped away from her body and he stuffed them deep in his pockets, jiggling his foot as he avoided her face.

Annabeth cleared her throat as well and looked off to the side, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. She had just _kissed_that boy. Like full on, tongue kissing. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't ever tongue kissed a guy before but it was with Percy Jackson! But damn was it good.

She wanted to do it again. Desperately.

The itch in her palms to grip his shirt and never let go and the desire to make out until her lips were bright red and he was panting was suddenly so overwhelming, she felt a bit dizzy.

He wasn't talking but the light from the bright neon lights in the backyard mixed with the moonlight made him look godly practically and Annabeth's skin prickled into tiny goose bumps when he glanced up and locked eyes with her.

In the end it was Percy who moved first. Annabeth was just standing there looking at him with big doe eyes, like a piece of meat to a starving lion, and then she was pressed against the wall, kissing back as hungrily as he was.

"Percy-" she gasped to his mouth, his hands hooking under her knees and pulling them around his waist. She was momentarily occupied with pushing against his tongue and hooking her arms around his neck for a better angle, her hair tangled until his hand already.

His lips almost bruised hers, his hand grabbing her thigh and squeezing tight as he bit down on her bottom lip and pulled. With a surprised squeak, she arched into him and sunk her nails into his shoulders. "P-Percy," She tried again, voice weak against his prying lips.

It was like kryptonite to the boy's ears and suddenly, without breaking the kiss, Annabeth's back was against her wooden desk, Percy looming over her and pressing down.

The blonde's head spun so fast and she vaguely checked herself so she didn't moan when his body shifted against hers. This was going way too fast, and though it felt so good, it really had to stop.

"P-Percy!" She raised her voice and smacked his shoulder, successfully pushed him back at least a good half-inch. His breath curled around her face and she colored at his intense gaze. "Yeah?" He breathed, eyeing her neck like candy.

She clapped her hands on his cheeks and turned his head so he was paying attention to her. "This is g-great," She shivered as his hand trailed down her thigh, "But we need to stop. I do not want my first time on top of my desk during a dumb party with a tipsy boy who's not even my boyfriend, as much as I really like him."

Annabeth didn't realize she was rambling until Percy's eyebrows were high on his forehead and there was an amused glint in his sea foam eyes. "Really like him, huh?" He laughed at her pout. "Don't make fun of me!" She smacked him.

"Hey hey," Percy swatted her hand away, "you didn't even mention this supposed crush until after we made out like animals. How can I be sure you don't just like me for my body, huuuuh?" He teased, smirking.

"Maybe I do." She retorted, smirking right back and placing a hand on his toned chest so she could push him back and roll off the desk. Standing up on wobbly feet, she brushed her dress off and tried to fix her messy hair.

"Come on, we gotta find the others." She glanced at him, ignoring his dopily happy look. Leading the way to the door, she barely unlocked the door when it burst open and she jumped back into Percy's chest.

"Percy! Are you in he…re…" Grover trailed off, eyes wide at the two in front of him. Annabeth guessed they must've looked like they have been, ah, frolicking by way of Grover's surprised and vaguely embarrassed expression.

She straightened herself and tried to put distance between her and Percy, who just look very amused. "Yeah Grover, what's up?" He swiped his hand through his hair, messing it up even more in process.

"There's some shit going on downstairs." Grover quickly recovered, "Like with Luke and Jason and-"

"Fuck." Percy cut in, looking none too surprised at this. Annabeth guessed it maybe happened a lot and before Percy or Grover could continue, she ushered them through the door.

"Come on, come on. Out!" Annabeth grumbled, poking a finger against Percy's chest. "Your frat brothers better have not ruined my party, Jackson or-" She didn't finish when Percy leaned in and silence her with a quick peck.

"Yeah I know." He smirked as he pulled back, "Leggo, Grover." They disappeared, leaving a bewildered and flustered Annabeth.

That was too public. All around her, partygoers were staring with wide eyes and she straightened her dress strap. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she noticed some guys, who were previously checking her out, turn away in embarrassment. Something told her that little kiss was not just an expression of affection for Percy.

She'd have to scold him later.

With a determined stride, she pushed through the crowds and down the stairs, following the commotion outside to the yard. By the pool, Percy and Nico were pulling Luke and Jason back from a dark haired kid with glasses on his head and a couple of bigger guys.

"Annabeth!" She turned and Hazel rushed to her, looking a little windblown. "Annabeth, it's that Kronos frat house again. They said some things to Jason and Luke, called them dirty street rats from New York City or something."

The blond sighed, "It's always these kids. Hazel, hold my heels." Depositing her heels in her friend's hands, she pushed past chanting spectators and ducked right into the conflict.

"Annabeth!" A punch thrown by Luke was immediately blocked by Percy, who caught it before it connected with her face. Annabeth didn't even flinch as she glared at the Kronos kids.

"These are guests!" She addressed the head of frat, whose glare turned into a look of intrigue, "You've stirred up enough trouble at Alpha's parties before. Don't make me kick you out."

"Annabeth-" Percy started again, reaching out to grab her upper arm. He had been in plenty of fights before, but this was something entirely new. None of the girls he knew back home would've strode right into the middle of it without even so much of a flinch. It was admirable, but if fists were going to fly he definitely did not want her to be apart of it.

The guy laughed, grinning down at the blond sorority leader, in the way every girl disliked.

"Oh quit playing, Chase. You wouldn't kick out the life of the party. Besides," He took a step closer, "there's only one reason why a girl like you would interrupt this."

Percy's demeanor turned icy as the guy approached Annabeth. He could see the shiver and half step back she took and he took one step forward. "Percy, no." Nico growled, instantly catching on and stepping in front of him, "He's not going to do anything right in front-"

Nico was wrong. The guy leaned in and Percy's eyes flashed dangerously, instantly being held back by Luke, Jason and Frank. "Percy stop," Frank gasped, shouldering his friend back. They had only seen him this deadly once, when his mother was almost jumped.

His mother had been powerless to the three huge guys, but Annabeth was not.

When the Kronos student leaned in close enough, she widened her stance and punched him so hard in the cheek he took three steps back and tipped right into the pool. The cheer of the crowd was so loud, and mixed with the blaring music, Annabeth could barely hear anything.

She shook out her aching hand and Hazel joined her with the biggest grin on her face. "Oh my gods, Anna," She laughed, handing back the blond her heels and opting for a side hug, "that was-"

Hazel's eyes went wide as Annabeth was spun around and kissed by, none other than, Percy Jackson. There was shocked pause all around the onlookers, before the entire backyard erupted into even louder cheers.

"Percy!" Ananabeth gasped and pushed him back, registering the worry in his eyes but also a glint of possessiveness, pride and even smugness. Her cheeks darkened as Hazel grabbed her upper arms, bouncing. "Did that just happen? Oh my gods, Annabeth!" She shook her and Annabeth laughed sheepishly.

Percy was receiving twice as many compliments and praise, and his shoulder hurt with how many approving slaps he got. He really didn't mean to smooch Annabeth in front of everyone, they had only just started kissing that night, but she was like an addiction and he wanted everyone in the vicinity to know if they wanted her, they'd have to go through him.

The vague annoyance in her tone after didn't even really worry him. She looked a bit pleased, but definitely embarrassed. It was slightly cute.

The crowd blossomed around him, but he kept an eye on the shorter blond as more people approached her.

Annabeth turned, feeling his eyes on her, but a glimpse of red behind him caught her eye first.

A redhead stood there, watching Percy before locking eyes with Annabeth. There wasn't much she could read from the redhead's odd gold eyes, but what she saw confused her.

It wasn't hurt; it wasn't jealousy or even sadness. It was pity.

.

The party died down around 4 in the morning. By then, Annabeth had danced herself into a drunken daze and had collapsed on Thalia about five times during their games of Twister. She had danced with Percy, who was clumsy with dancing but made sure not to step on her feet and with Nico and Luke she arm wrestled and dealt them advice on how to hook up with Thalia and Drew. They looked embarrassed and red and chuckled uncomfortably but didn't turn down the information, so that was definitely a good sign.

Jason and Piper had kicked it off so well and she was worried the blond was going to attempt to spend the night until Thalia almost dropkicked him as Leo launched her into the air.

Leo had a mysterious girl on his arm the entire night, according to a rumor, but then it turned out to be Calypso who rolled around to hang out with them around 1 A.M. and together Calypso and Annabeth shot gunned beers until Annabeth almost dropped one on a mysterious cat that appeared in their kitchen around 2. It was small and adored the attention everyone gave it and at the end of the night, it was asleep and purring on Piper's lap.

Millie, who appeared around 4 from her sleepover with some unknown friend, approved of the cat and Piper almost immediately named it Katoptris.

But as the party disintegrated, it was just the Alpha _ and the Psi Omegas, who stayed behind and helped to clean at the insisting of Percy.

By cleaning though, they mostly just tried to toss beer cans into the trash from varying distances and drank whatever alcohol was left over. But regardless, Annabeth appreciated the help.

Her eyes were started to droop as she picked up trash in the kitchen, her heels on the island as she dumped some plastic into the trashcan and washed her hands in the sink. The water was cool and she dapped it on her neck as she looked through the window at the full moon.

It had been a while since she had so much fun at one of her own parties. And besides the whole Kronos/Psi Omega problem, the party was relatively accident free.

"Annabeth?"

She turned and smiled at the boy in the doorway. His black hair was in his eyes and his shirt was inside out from a particularly rough game of Twister, but the lazy smile on his half-drunk face made her stomach explode in butterflies.

They hadn't even officially declared themselves together but it certainly felt like it. She wiped her hands on a towel and opened her arms so he could snuggle into them. She had to stand on her tiptoes and he still had to bend to fit but she held him snuggly.

"This party was great." He mumbled into her shoulder, squeezing his arms around her waist, "I wanna do it again."

She laughed and patted his head. "Next weekend." She murmured and he stepped out of her hands to lean against the island.

"Tomorrow is Sunday." He said slowly.

"Yeah, it is."

"Sundays are usually lazy."

"Well sometimes."

"Can…we go out tomorrow? Just the two of us?" He glanced away bashfully and she held back a giggle.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth pretended to think hard, screwing her face and furrowing her brow before nodding slyly at him. "Sure. Pick me up at ten."

He grinned at her and leaned over to hug her again. "Great! Well, we'll be going! I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, he practically skipped out of the kitchen, ushering his frat out the door.

Annabeth watched them cross the street to their house from the front kitchen window and jumped in shock when her friends stuck their heads into the kitchen and sand "Oooo~ Annabeth's got a daaaate~"

She chased them for an hour before they all climbed into bed around 6.

Her head hit the soft pillow with a plop! and she grinned against the sheets of her bed. She felt so good, her body felt light.

Closing her eyes to get some rest, a small faint thought popped in the back of her head and she fell asleep but the feeling that she had forgotten something sat waiting with her until the next morning.

.

The hushed whisperings grew louder as she paced to and for in the dark New York apartment. It was 11 in the evening when the doorbell rang and a strange man whisked through her house into her father's study. And from then on, until 1, they had been talking.

Maids and butlers went to and for with glasses of alcohol and small sushi slices from the kitchen and she watched from the modern deco living room in her robe.

It was simply the fact that her father's study door was closed that made her nervous.

She had had a disastrous relationship with her father, CEO of the one of the biggest industries in North America, when she was younger. But lots of counseling later and help from a special friend, and they had a very open relationship ever since.

For years, as heir, she would help with problems and work out kinks in the industry and she could barely remember the last time his study door was closed.

Sitting in her robe, she swished some wine in a glass and nearly dropped it when finally the door swung open slow.

From the inside of her father's study came a man she had sworn she had seen before. Standing, she met the warm sea foam eyes she knew so well.

He was tall, like him. And had peppered grey hair that was once pure black just as his. His smile lines, his nose, his chin and jawline.

But his eyes were harder, and weathered and deeper. As if filled with darker secrets.

Her fingers covered her open mouth as she watched the man tilt his head to her and reached out his hand in greeting. "Hello," He murmured as her shaking hand joined his and they shook.

"Rachel Elizabeth." Her voice was breathless as she introduced herself weakly.

For a second she was unsure if he would introduce himself. His lips were straight in a line and his fingers closed tighter around her smaller hand. The lights from the streets below reflected in his glinting and eyes and his lips barely moved as he said, "Poseidon."

A million questions races to her lips and she almost choked on her own saliva. But before she could, his hand slipped out of hers and he draped his velvet black cape around his shoulders and headed for the door, nodding once at her father before turning to her with shrouded eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of my son."

And with that, he was gone into the night, a maid closing the door after him.

She wasn't sure what had happened afterwards, but the maids told her she fainted and when she woke up, there were tears on her face.

* * *

**Alriiiight! I'm pretty happy with this chapter! I even got the chance to toss in some rachel pov in there too!  
Important note:  
I'm going to Europe on July 21st! for an entire month! without internet! (woo!)  
so this story will go on vacation hiatus! but I'm planning on trying to update once more before I fly out to London! and during the entire trip, I'll be trying to type a bunch more chapters and update a whole bunch when I return!**

alternatively, I wanna know more about you guys! So leave a review and tell me what roman/greek godly parent you would think would be yours! I've done multiple tests for either and I got Zeus as my father and Hecate for my mother! c:

thanks for reading!


	6. 6 - Athena & Percy

**_~*I'm looking for a beta reader, please inbox me if you're interested!*~_**

**I am back! And feeling dandy! c: I've been really getting into this story lately and I did my best to check all my mistakes this time! But also as you may have noticed, there's a new cover now! I made it myself and the link for a full image is in my about page! Please check it out, I worked on it for a while haha**

**More important things (involving responses, the matter of stolen writing, and new stories!) after the chapter so be sure to read please!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_

6  
Athena/Percy

The smoke danced around the room, gliding like the skirts of dancers amongst the air. She tapped her cigarette against the tray, knocking off ash before bringing it to her lips again. It was a terrible habit, smoking. Yet in times like these, where she yearned to blow the edge away from her shoulders like smoke from her lips, did she succumb.

All that she had built up was falling. Her stature, her legacy, resting on the shoulders of a daughter who seemed too wrapped up in the son of her enemy to pay attention to the deception surrounding him.

"Stupid, naïve girl." She murmured to the night, tracing fingers against the cold rain-streaked banner of the balcony. She stared out to the dark city and took another drag.

She loved her daughter, of course. Every day she reminded her of her self when she was that age. And it scared her every day. She feared her daughter would become too reckless and make the same mistakes her own mother had made. But Annabeth was smart, smarter than herself. She wished more than anything that Annabeth would understand.

The smoke curled around the air and flew out over the New York City streets like a snake slithering for the hunt, and even then she knew she was not alone.

"Athena."

She didn't even turn to face the man, and instead replied coldly and sharp out to the city, as if addressing the skyscrapers cutting the sky seamlessly.

"Poseidon."

"Athena, listen to me," His voice was grave and gruff, not so much changed from what it was when he was younger…when _they _were younger.

She wanted so much to dismiss him, to refuse. But deep in her heart she knew the days of angst were behind her, that this grudge could not go on. From another drag, smoke floated away from her. Like her daughter would if she could not hear Poseidon out, if she could not forgive the past.

Athena turned slowly, but faced him unwavering. Their eyes met and only when the sun rose hours later and the man who had plagued their family for years left, did Athena let herself cry.

.

Percy was pretty sure he had never been this nervous in his entire life. He had never been on many dates, maybe one or two with Rachel before they realized they weren't working out that way. But other than that, Percy had really been on many dates.

"You've made out with a bunch of chicks, right?" Leo lazily tossed a ball against the wall, "Isn't it kinda the same?"

Percy snorted. "No, I haven't. And it's definitely not. You should know, Valdez." He tilted his head at him and smirked, watching how Leo fumbled the ball instantly.

"What? How would Leo know anything?" Jason piped up from his spot doing curl-ups on the floor. He paused and looked from the two of them. Percy rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his fingers to his head. "Gods, Jason, didn't you see Calypso and Leo last night? He had his tongue so far down her throat I was preparing to do the Heimlich just in case."

Leo sputtered and Jason laughed. Percy would've grinned too if his stomach hadn't dropped at the idea of sticking his own tongue so far down a certain someone else's throat. He groaned itself and slapped his hands over his face.

"What's gotten into Ol' Seabags?" A new voice joined them in the media room and Percy didn't even bother to look, instead choosing to scowl into his hands and pop up his middle fingers. "Ooo, Luke," Jason teased, "Look, you got both of 'em."

Shaking his head, Percy finally peeled his palms away and grimaced at the lax older blond boy. "Don't call me Seabags! It's not helping my nerves at all." Then he rubbed his hands up and down against his thighs, tapping his toe up and down against the carpet. Leo slid onto the couch next to him and threw his arm around Percy's shoulders. "Come on, Percy, Annabeth always lightens up whenever you're around so I'm sure the date'll go fine. Hey hey, enough of the ADHD shit."

Leo slid away as Percy stood up, patting the back of his shorts. He had told himself an easy white tee shirt and a pair of gray shorts would be good enough but suddenly a hundred doubts ran through his head like flashing fish. "Ugh!" He grumbled lowly and stalked out of the room, pushing past a rather amused Luke. Annabeth would no doubt look great, but suddenly with this new relationship blossoming it was like his head was drowning in doubts.

It wasn't that he didn't like Annabeth, it's just every moment without her seemed empty. Percy Jackson had never felt like this before. It was like he was addicted to something he couldn't control. She was some whirlwind with a mother who despised him and all he wanted was her. Her golden hair and her sparkling eyes, that held a cold familiar feeling seconds before she actually saw him.

"Percy?"

He whirled around, scaring Nico into taking a step back. The boy looked paler than usual, but his cheeks were rosy and he searched Percy's face with a furrowed brow. "Percy, what's wrong?" Percy didn't want to answer, in fact he kind of just wanted to turn around and walk away but the last thing he wanted to do was offend his friend. Nico had done nothing wrong, he didn't deserve that.

"I'm freaking out about this thing with Annabeth." He mumbled and Nico just nodded, giving him a sympathetic look. But Nico didn't know the bile rising in Percy's throat. He didn't want sympathy for his crazy frantic feelings right now. So instead of staying, Percy spun and walked straight out of the front doors and Nico didn't even bother to stop him.

When the fresh air filled his lungs, Percy started to feel more alive than he ever had. He couldn't help the grin stretching on his face, like euphoria splashed him in the face like a bucket of water. Percy shuffled in his pocket before pulling out his phone, quickly checking the time.

It was ten after ten in the morning and he blew out air before shoving his phone back in his pocket and strolling across the street to the sorority looming in front of him like a medieval castle. Percy took the steps up two at a time and strolled across the threshold just like he had last night, this time alone. The door looked so different closed, it seemed but it was just Percy's nerves acting up to help distract him. He raised one hand to ring the doorbell but before he could, the door swung open so quick he almost toppled back in surprise.

There stood a grinning Piper, with Drew hanging over her shoulder, both in their pajamas and looking just a tad sickly from the night before. "Annabeth!~" Piper sang, Drew laughing loudly, "Your dearest Percy is here! Come in, come in!"

They grabbed his forearms and pulled him inside. He smiled goofily and looked around. The house looked better in the sunlight of the morning and he made sure to step out of the way of the girls bustling back and forth as they got ready. Hazel waved, Thalia smacked him in greeting, Silena and Calypso said hi.

He kind of liked the busyness; it reminded him of his own brothers and their messy hap hazardous way of getting out of bed and getting ready. Except there were more morning work outs and- holy shit-

Percy was mentally knocked violently out of his distracted daze as Annabeth descended the main stairs, just like she had last night. But he had quickly decided that he liked this outfit better. She looked cute, really cute and the smile she gave him as she approached nearly made his heart stop.

Ponytail swinging, she walked up to them and rolled her eyes at Piper. "Please refrain from yelling so much in the morning, Piper." Her tone was teasing and the brunette simply grinned before they hugged. Drew straightened Annabeth's pretty blue sweater top, though Percy was pretty sure it was already really straight, before shoving her gently.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Drew giggled before dragging Piper away. Annabeth blew out her bangs and glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes. It was enough to make his breath hitch and he couldn't help the rise of blood to his cheeks. "You look really nice." He managed to say, before her musical laughter filled his ears again. "You too." She slyly said and hooked her arm in Percy's, her soft skin pressing against his.

His mind raced back to the kisses they shared previously. When he had woken up, with his pounding hangover headache, it was so vivid in his mind that he was almost sure he had just dreamed it. Percy had really never been that dominating when kissing, but she was gorgeous in her dress and hormones were in the air like little snowflakes and he needed to.

The same feeling poured over him as they walked out the door and she closed it behind them. He clasped a hand on her hip and leaned in, feeling her tense and let out a tiny puff of breath. When they were close enough, she shook herself out of it and promptly smacked him on the shoulder.

"Owww," He whined, rubbing and leaning out again, pouting because of the lack of kissing, "Why?"

Her golden hair tossed over her shoulder, Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We have to do this properly now." She said, "Like a proper date, with a proper kissing schedule. So no kissing until you kiss me goodnight." She deviously grinned at him, as if it was almost a dare.

He could play games all day, all his life even. But this one he didn't like one bit, though he wasn't about to cross Annabeth about it. "Fine, fine." Percy dismissively muttered, but perked up like a puppy when she hooked her arm back into his.

Percy could faintly see how her cheeks blushed as they made their way down to the street. He shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned down at her. She took a quiet deep breath and met his eyes. "So what are we doing today?" She asked softly and Percy nodded across the street to the black Hummer parked just in front of the Psi Omega house.

"I thought," He said as they crossed the asphalt, "we'd head out to New York City and I'll show you around." Percy unlocked the car with a click of the keys in his pocket and opened the passenger door for her, grinning as she climbed in and looked at him. "I should've known." She smiled and leaned out to kiss his cheek swiftly before pulling back and taking the door with her.

Grinning, he slid over the hood of the car and hopped into the driver's seat, turning on the black beast before even clicking his seat belt in. She'd be seeing New York way differently after this, but of course she didn't know that yet.

.

It took Percy an hour to drive a regular two hour trip, but he always claimed the posted speed limit was just a minimum and liked to drive to the beat of his music. And he played EDM the entire way. But from Southampton, New York they arrived in the Big Apple laughing like maniacs and nudging each other.

His grin had never wavered as Annabeth told him the story of how she survived high school with Thalia and Piper, and after an accidental mention and much prompting, she reluctantly told him about the infamous Javelin Incident. Sputtering and laughing so hard his stomach hurt, he almost swerved three times into oncoming traffic (nearly scaring Annabeth to death all three times).

"It-It's not even that funny!" She wheezed, clutching his shoulder tightly after forcing the wheel straight for the third time. Her hair was mildly frizzy from the drive and her smile kept sliding back onto her face like an ever-present reassurance that she was having fun. In between his intense laughter and frantic gulps of breath, Percy was pretty sure he was going to grin so hard his face would be stuck with it. "You- you had…a hole in-," He sputtered, tears tingeing his eyes and then he was gone again, guffawing so hard other drivers glanced over.

Annabeth's cheeks flushed and she giggled along with him, taking her hand away from his shoulder as he seemed to calm down. "Fuck, my cheeks hurt!" He cackled, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was behind him before switching lanes. "I'm sorry," Annabeth said, sympathetically tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No no, I haven't laughed like that in years." He glanced at her and leaned over to knock their shoulders affectionately together. "I would've never had guessed you, of all damn people, would've-"

"HUSH!" Annabeth slapped her hands against his arm, quite childishly actually, "Oh my gods Percy please!" And there he went, laughing loudly again as he turned off the Brooklyn Bridge and beat the traffic by weaving in and out (and thus peeving all the other drivers).

When they reached downtown Brooklyn, Percy pulled off down State Street and parked in a parking garage, tipping the parking attendant a five bill before escorting Annabeth down the sunny street. Her hair blazed so brightly in the sun and her skin glowed against her white dress and blue sweater top, and it made him almost smirk at every person who passed by like '_Hey, you jealous I got this pretty, fucking amazing girl on my arm? You should be_'.

Annabeth, in turn, weaved her forearm along with his and gently laced their fingers together. "Why are you smirking like that?" She asked and leaned her head against his upper arm. It was enough to make Percy soften and look down at her with adoration. "Mm, no reason." He opted to keep quiet and led her down Atlantic Street.

It was mildly crowded but not unbearable as they passed by shops and parked cars sizzling in the sun. "Don't lie," Her voice was light as she straightened and nudged him to prompt him, "Why were you smirking?"

"Well, I got you and no one else does so," Percy didn't look at her, "yeah." Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned gently as she looked up at him. "Oh don't say that! I'm not too much of a catch," She said, "I've noticed you get pretty protective too. What's up with that?"

He stiffened as they crossed the street and in the end just shrugged in response. Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled lightly. "Okay well- oof!" She stumbled as a person knocked against her and pushed her back against Percy's side. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry dear!" The person gasped as she straightened herself and picked up one of the grocery bags she had dropped.

"It's no problem!" Annabeth breathlessly said, dropping to the floor and picking up the other grocery bag, unaware at how Percy had frozen. The lady smiled at her, "Oh thank you so much! You're such a- Percy?"

The woman stared up at him with wide eyes, her dark hair combed over her shoulder in a detailed braid and her eyes sparkling at the sight of her son. Sally Blofis glanced from Percy to Annabeth, who looked up from helping her pick up her groceries, and back again, her eyebrows rising.

"M-Mom?" Percy's arms grabbed her up, hugging his mother tightly and grinning happily. He had been taller than her for ages but now she seemed tiny in his arms, yet now she hugged tighter than ever. "What're you doing down here Mom? Is Paul around? Hey this is-"

Annabeth stood, pink in the cheeks and holding Sally's plastic bags. "Annabeth! Chase." She glanced at Percy and then at his mother again. Sally straightened and turned to give her son a mischievous grin before closing her arms around Annabeth. "Hello hello, it's so nice to meet Percy's new girlfriend!" Annabeth, over Sally's shoulder, looked at Percy with wide eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too." Annabeth breathed, handing over Sally's bags. Percy moved closer, placing his hand on the small of Annabeth's back. "Mom, hey we're actually on a date and-"

Sally waved him off. "Yes yes you're going to go. But please, I insist, come by later. Your brother wants to see you, Percy! He's just started high school. I have to go, Paul is waiting at the Barnes &amp; Noble!" She leaned up and kissed her son's cheek, then kissed Annabeth's and rushed off.

They stood there for a second before Annabeth glanced up at him. "I didn't think I'd meet your parents so soon." She grinned and he laughed, moving his hand to take hers. "Believe me, me neither." He muttered and shrugged, leading her into the nearby cafe.

The cafe was bright and filled half way with older couples and laughing friends, the soft oaky color comparing gorgeously with the pastel colors of the walls. The hostess lead them to a window seat, where fresh flowers sat under the window and the sun streaked onto the dark gold table and seat set. Annabeth sat across from him and played with the flowers on the table before thanking the hostess who set the menus on the table.

Percy, distracted by watching Annabeth, stumbled on thanking the hostess but turned back to grin his signature grin at the girl across from him. She shook her head and sat up straight, her sandal brushing against his sneaker by accident. "Sorry." She said, leafing through the menu.

Eyebrows rising, his grin turned more mischievous and he glided his foot against her foot again. She snapped up to look at him immediately but he lazily turned his head away, pretending to not have done it. Annabeth huffed and turned back to her menu again only to have the rough texture glide against her sandal again. "Percy!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at his innocent expression. "Whaaat? What's going on Annabeth?" He blinked, tilting his head.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at her menu, her ponytail swishing over her shoulder. An idea popped into her head just as she gazed over the salad selection and after struggling with it silently, she gave in. Sliding out of her sandal, she pretended to look over the drinks as she glided her foot up from his sneaker and over his calf, lightly and teasing before tucking her foot back into her sandal. His breath hitched audibly and he fumbled his menu noisily enough that she glanced up and feigned innocence at his flustered experience.

"Hm?" She tilted her head, just as he did before, "Something wrong, Percy?"

Everything in his head was screaming at him to kiss her. The way her eyes sparkled teasing and the soft tap of her foot against his and he took everything not to leap over to kiss her and touch her and- "Hi, I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Are you two ready to order?" Percy cleared his throat and looked at the waitress, watching how Annabeth stifled her giggles across the table out of the corner of his eyes.

He ordered a Coke, Annabeth ordered some sparkling lemonade and the waitress was gone. Instead of continuing their semi-flirty game of footsie, Annabeth and Percy talked about the future, what they wanted to do and how they wanted to get there.

"At first, I thought I should get into competitive swimming, you know?" He sipped his Coke, "But I'm not as good with competition as you'd think. So I remembered that when I was a kid, okay you're going to laugh, I was at the beach with my mom, and we didn't have much money so it was really important, and these- these whales were just off the shore and I just. It was like Free Willy."

She laughed but softly and enough to make Percy grin, set down his Coke and lean on his forearms. "That's great though, I'm happy you have something to be passionate about." She smiled and played with a clunky silver bracelet on her wrist.

For the first time, Percy noticed it. It was delicate and bright silver, with a tiny pink bow and shimmery dark pink Aε charm hanging off the end. He reached out and took her wrist, examining the right hand and turning it. "Initiation bracelet. I only wear it on special occasions." Annabeth said, keeping her eyes on the bracelet.

He fought for a second to keep the grin off his face and instead twisted his left arm out to show her the dark letters tattooed under his elbow. The Psi Omega ΨΩ tattoo shone like it had just been inked into his tan skin and Annabeth just stared, then reached out and traced it. "I'm so glad your initiation wasn't one of those typical frat ones." She muttered and Percy's eyebrows rose.

"I'm not like that. Psi Omega isn't like that. There are lots of stereotypes about fraternities." Percy shrugged and Annabeth looked up at him and stared at him hard. "You're right!" She hissed and slapped her hand on the table, "Gods, it bothers me so much! I may like partying, I may be in one of the most famous sororities in America, but I'm not a bitch and I'm not a bully. Everyone thinks I'm easy and I'm not thinking about my future because I party like an animal but why can't I be both fun and productive to them? I clearly have my act together!" She growled and Percy couldn't help but notice how fiery her eyes were.

But she was right. There were too much stereotypes in his life, even though it was clear that many fraternity and sorority houses were exactly like those stereotypes. The ones who initiated new members through bullying and hazing, ones who partied too hard and abused too much, the ones who disrespected and stole and drugged. He hated them, obviously all of his friends did.

And seeing Annabeth in front of him so angered by the effect of society on her made him ache unhappily. He wanted to protect her, though she clearly didn't need it, but it was more of a sentiment thing than anything else. The way she looked when passionate and fiery reminded him vaguely of her mother, Athena. But he decided against mentioning it to her, for very obvious reasons. So instead they continued and ate lunch, joking and laughing about various things and generally having a good time.

It wasn't until the sun had slowly starting to droop in the sky did Percy remember what his mother said. He had taken Annabeth around town, showing her where he played when he was a kid and where the best ice cream in town was served (in a little shop off the east side of Central Park).

"I would've never found this place when I was here," She said, pausing to lick her ice cream cone, "I grew up with my dad in California but then I moved here to live with my mom and it was all private schools and personal drivers!" She giggled as they passed by an elderly man who handed her a balloon and called her beautiful.

"Thank you, sir!" Annabeth called as she twirled her fingers in the balloon's string and they walked on, "I feel like a kid again." The wind ruffled her hair into her face, sticking her golden strands to her lips.

"You're getting messy like one too." Percy smirked and pulled the soft strands away from her face. "Oh don't be so sassy." She locked eyes with him and playfully licked her ice cream again.

Percy was sure it was supposed to be innocent but he couldn't help himself and faintly blushed as he watched her pink tongue dip and curl against the cold dessert. He cleared his throat and busied himself with taking his own lick from his ice cream come, his fingers tingling from the feel of her skin.

They walked through Central Park for a while, ambling around and trying to keep straight faces while other people passed by. Eventually Annabeth deposited her balloon to a group of children in the playground and they made their way out of the Park and to Percy's parents' apartment.

When they reached his street and took the rickety elevator to the apartment floor, he knocked twice and looked at her. "Annabeth, besides Riptide, I have a dog, Mrs. O'Leary and she can be pretty-" He was cut short as the door was ripped open and a flash of black accompanied by loud barking ripped into the hallway and slammed straight into his chest.

It was quite impressive how Percy managed to just stumble and not tip over as the weight of the huge black dog leaning on him. The dog licked all over, Percy's laughter muffled by its fur. "Off, Mrs. O'Leary, holy shit!" Percy wrestled the dog off of him, Annabeth laughing with him.

It was probably a bad idea on Annabeth's behalf because the instant Mrs. O'Leary heard the new voice, she came charging. She didn't even stop to determine if Annabeth was friend or foe and instantly placed her paws on Annabeth's thighs and tried to climb, all while licking every inch of her and sniffing as much as she could.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy sternly scolded, moving to help Annabeth until a figure rushed up and hugged him tight. "Stefan!" Percy gasped, grinning as he ruffled his younger stepbrother's hair. "Hey man, what's up? When'd you get so touchy?"

The teen boy pulled back just as abruptly and Annabeth could see that he bared many resemblances to Percy. His hair was lighter, a more brown than raven black that Percy had, but his skin was just as tan, probably from Sally, and his eyes shone just like Percy's did, though they were amber not sea-green. "It's your fault! You leave me for six months and now I'm a fucking gooey mess." The boy's voice was very obnoxious, but held affection which Annabeth liked. He seemed like a typical teenager with his beanie and slightly baggy clothes.

"Oof." Annabeth mumbled as Mrs. O'Leary pushed her wet nose against the crook of her collarbone and practically pushed her over. The simple huff from her lips made Percy's brother, Stefan, glance over and do a double take from his brother to Annabeth.

With a great push, Annabeth nudged Mrs. O'Leary down on all fours and stepped forward to the two of them, the dog weaving between their legs. "Hi," She said, breathless, "I'm Annabeth."

"Stefan?" A man's voice called from the apartment, cutting Stefan off from saying anything in return. Behind him appeared a taller man, with Stefan's hair and eyes and a paler complexion. He wore glasses and looked like he had three cups of coffee in the last two hours. "Oh! Percy there you are. And you brought a friend!"

Percy shot her a lopsided grin at that and then placed a hand on her waist, his other on Stefan's shoulder. "Yeah! Does Mom have any of those cookies baked up for me? I've missed those like hell." He directed his brother and Annabeth into the apartment and shut the door closed after Mrs. O'Leary bounded in after them.

Stefan seemed to stiffen as Annabeth's shoulder brushed his and he shot her a suspicious glance, though Percy didn't notice. Instead he was welcomed to the strong smell of his mother's delicious cookies and the old comforts of the apartment he once lived in for so long.

Annabeth was a bit surprised at the close quarters but the homeliness of the apartment made her smile, and a flash of yellow gold caught her eye as a cat slinked around the open floor plan curiously. It had to be one of the most beautiful cats she had ever seen, with its shimmery fur and its flashing amber eyes and her heart swelled as the cat brushed up against her bare ankle.

"Hey Riptide." Percy bent and picked up the kitty, which leaned over and sniffed Annabeth as it was cradled in Percy's arms.

"Percy?" Sally appeared from the kitchen in a white apron with her sleeves rolled up. Her face brightened instantly and she came over to press a kiss to his forehead, pinching his cheek as she pulled back. "I baked your favorite! Oh hi Annabeth!"

Annabeth was expecting a quick greeting but instead was surprised to receive another hug from the older woman, and faintly relished in the smell of her. She smelled like batter and warmth and everything a mom should smell like, but Annabeth had never experienced it before. When Sally pulled back, Annabeth was kind of disappointed to leave the embrace, just like when Sally had hugged her in Brooklyn.

"Annabeth, this is Paul, my husband and Percy's stepfather." Sally introduced her to the man who nodded at her from his place at a messy dinner table, the surface covered with papers and folders. "And Stefan, my son and Percy's-"

"Brother." Stefan finished, giving Annabeth a once-over. This time, Percy noticed and his eyebrows rose gently, before realizing what Stefan was about to say – just a little too late however. "You're Percy's girlfriend? You're alright I guess." The boy crossed his arms and plopped onto the couch.

Annabeth gaped for a second before her temper rose and she frowned, but it would be ridiculously rude to get angry in someone else's house. So she kept her mouth shut and instead opted for nudging Mrs. O'Leary's cold nose from out of her dress. "Nice to meet you all." She smiled softly at Sally.

"It's wonderful to meet you too." Sally bustled back to the kitchen, "Boys please keep our guest entertained while I finished these cookies!" Stefan huffed from the couch and Percy opted to wiggle his eyebrows at Annabeth, who promptly gently smacked his arm and took Riptide from him.

The cat looked curiously at her and leaned in to boop its pink nose against hers. "Pretty kitty." Annabeth purred at it and rubbed its belly before placing it on the floor. "Show me around, Percy."

She looked up at him and he grinned at her curious face, before leading her down the hallway to his old room. It was filled with boxes but his bed frame still sat without its mattress. Some plants hung out to the fire escape and the late sun drifted through dusty windows. "It looks smaller now that I'm this tall." Percy commented, kicking a crate of old CD's further into a corner.

"It's nice." Annabeth trailed her fingers over the dresser in the corner, her hair shimmering like fiery gold. She turned to look at him, clasping her hands behind her back. "Well?"

"Well?" Percy repeated, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was confused, but she looked expectant, standing there with her chin tilted up slightly. Then it clicked and his lips curled as he stepped closer.

Her eyes fluttered close and his smile widened as he leaned in close enough for their noses to brush. "I thought you wanted to do this 'proper', huh?" He teased and she popped an eye open.

"I got tired of waiting." She simply said before standing on her tiptoes and completing the journey to his lips. It was soft and sweet and Percy was reaching to hold the back of her head so they could really get some serious kissing in when a very urgent, soft call of "Percy?" echoed from the main room to his room.

It was in fact so urgent, he stopped instantly and they pulled apart in seconds. She looked bewildered (which was kind of cute to him) and disappointed, her lips softly parted, and he would've let his disappointment show too if his blood had not run chillingly cold.

He had only heard his mother say his name in such a way once in his life, when someone had broken into their apartment when it was just the two of them. Straightening, he turned and didn't wait for Annabeth as he swiftly entered the main room.

The door was open, Paul was standing and Stefan was in the corner and Sally, his dear mother, stood with her metal baking sheet in her hands. Her knuckles were white and Mrs. O'Leary was pressed close against her leg and the man in the doorway was stoic and very still.

He was a reflection of Percy himself, but older and taller. And when he spoke, Percy's world spun and crashed against the ground like pieces of a mirror shattering into a million tiny sharp shards.

"Hello, Percy."

* * *

**Right so if you saw before I left, the plot of this fanfiction was somewhat stolen and I was very upset (rightly so) but the issue has been resolved so please don't worry now c:**

**However, Guest13 &amp; everyone else thinking so: This is my story, and I distinctly said I owned the plot. Like an artist who has been traced, I was in my right to tell fans of this story to not support the other author's story because they distinctly stole scenes and dialogue from this story. (I have the screenshots to prove it, it was not an 'accidental copy') The matter has been resolved as I said and the author has changed their story. Please don't comment like this in the review page. If you want to further this discussion, please inbox me and don't clutter the review page. Thanks!**

**To everyone though: Thank you for supporting my story, I really appreciate all your reviews and compliments! I'm currently writing a huge new story and I think you guys will like it so please keep a sharp eye out for it!~**

**Sorry for such long author notes OTL! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	7. 7- Annabeth

_***Thanks to my best friend Jessica for proof-reading this! I'm still looking for beta-readers, so please send me a message if you're interested!***_

**Regular chapter updates is a GO! Yay!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but I do own the plot of this fanfiction.  
_WARNING: SMUT AHEAD_**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_

7  
Annabeth

Percy's shoulders were so broad that she had to walk around his side to see what was going on, which in Annabeth's head wasn't that bad because damn those shoulders. Either way, she stopped dead short in the very still main room as the man finally came into view.

She looked from each member of the Blofis-Jackson family, lingering on Percy before glancing back at the taller version of him. But Annabeth was more than a little confused. She knew this man, and in fact he knew her too. Poseidon stared at her, bewildered for a minute before he seemed to understand.

A look of cold realization washed over his face and took a step forward, dragging his colder sea-green eyes from Annabeth to Percy then to Sally. "I'm sorry for intruding." He broke the silence again, his suit seemingly too formal for the homely environment (which was now very chilly).

No one said anything. Riptide slinked up to Poseidon and rubbed its furry head against his pant leg, but hissed and shrank back suddenly, whiskers twitching. "You'll have to forgive me," Poseidon started again, looking to Sally, "For appearing out of the blue after so long."

Sally's cold expression burned red with anger but she said nothing, Annabeth would too if she was Sally. If the father of your eldest son disappeared when he was born and all but left pretty big paychecks every year, without even bothering to see how said son was doing, you'd be pretty upset, too. So instead, Poseidon looked to Percy.

"You probably hate me," He gave a small sad smile, "Yet, Perseus-"

"Don't call me that." Percy cut in sharply, his expression unreadable but his voice cold.

"Ah, forgive me. I always loved Perseus. Good name, great man." Poseidon waved his hand, "No matter, we have things to discuss. Come, come." He stepped forward and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. For a second, Annabeth thought Percy was going to lash out and smack the older man. But he did nothing, and let himself be guided out to the hallway.

Annabeth did not follow, instead watching Sally walk calmly over to Paul and sit at the dinner table, the two of them holding hands over the surface and talking in hushed tones. Stefan disappeared out the other end of the hallway and into a room, his bedroom probably. She stood for a second in the room and then turned, walking down the hallway to the room Poseidon and Percy went into.

It was a study probably, from what Annabeth could tell from the small open wedge in the door. She pressed her back to the wall and looked forward, relying solely on her hearing instead of trying to look through the crack.

"Percy, my company relies on you. I'm sure you've met with Athena, seeing as her daughter is here with you…I should've been there for you. I'm sorry for disappearing. But the pressure…I was young, Percy. Too young to be a father."

Percy paused for so long, Annabeth was unsure if he would even talk at all until; "What does Athena have to do with this?"

Poseidon cleared his throat. "I was too young," He repeated, "and too stupid. Your mother was a wonderful lady and I loved her. I really did. But at the time, I was…involved with Athena."

Bile rose so quickly in her mouth, Annabeth clasped her hand over it for fear of vomiting. Her mind whirled and she gulped hard. Her mother? With Poseidon?

Percy didn't say a thing and Poseidon continued. "I was very in love with your mother, Percy. But Athena didn't take kindly to my adoration for her. She wanted me to leave Sally forever, but I couldn't do that. I wasn't rich then, so I did the only thing I could do. I stole money from Athena, ran away with Sally, gave her everything she wanted and you were born. Then I left. I had to run, Athena was furious. I started my company and continued on alone."

Annabeth frowned against her hand, looking down at her feet. She knew that Athena hated Poseidon for something, but she didn't know it was because of betrayal and love. Oh, and the fact that Poseidon stole money from her. It was kind of weird that her mother had probably slept with Percy's father at some point. In fact, it was really weird. "And what do you want me do about it?" Percy snarled and Annabeth jumped, as if it was directed at her. Poseidon's laugh filled the air a second later, dry but full of affection. "Percy, you are my only son," Poseidon was quiet and pleading, "I couldn't trust anyone else but my own blood to continue the company I worked so hard to create."

Annabeth wracked her memory to try and remember what Poseidon did, but nothing came up and she frowned against her hand. Taking her hand away from her mouth, she pressed it against the wall and turned slightly to peek through the crack.

Percy looked so on edge and she bit her bottom lip in worry as Poseidon continued. "Of course, you have time to answer. And I've talked…with Athena about the money issue and the grudge. I'm on a tight schedule but contact me when you're ready to talk more." He passed Percy a small white business card and headed for the door.

Annabeth stepped back as the door opened and Poseidon stood in front of her. She met his eyes defiantly, and stepped back again to give him room to leave. But he lingered there, staring at Annabeth with unreadable eyes.

Then he said, "You have eyes like your mother's." And turned to leave, his long fleece coat brushing against her shoulder as he stalked down the hallway. Annabeth didn't turn, but heard him enter the main room and talk quietly with Paul and Sally. But her attention turned to the boy in the study.

He looked lost, angry and sad at the same time. His fingers kept stretching and clenching into fists and his shoulders looked more tense than she'd ever seen them. Slowly, she stepped into the study and approached him.

"Percy?" She whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I heard most of everything." She took her hand away and glanced to the floor, where Percy had dropped Poseidon's business card.

Annabeth crouched and picked it up, tucking it into her sweater's pocket for safe keeping, as she was sure Percy didn't want to carry it. "I feel like barfing." He grumbled, taking a big breath.

She sympathetically smiled at him, hooking her fingers in his and stroking his hand with her thumb. "Well don't upchuck on me." She laughed softly and nudged his shoulder. Her belly warmed with butterflies as he grinned slowly at her, seeming to appreciate her attempt to break his bad mood.

"I'd ask you what you're thinking, but yeah." She shrugged lightly, looking up at his grateful expression. Percy took a step closer and encased her in his arms, picking her off her feet and holding her close.

Annabeth flushed a deep red against his shirt, trying to ignore his muscles rubbing tightly against the backside of her upper thighs. He had successfully managed to lift her right under her thighs, and she squirmed as he took a step with her. "Percyyy," She nudged him, "Let me go."

Without saying anything, he did so, but not without giving her a tight squeeze before. "I need to get out of here." He grumbled, rolling his shoulders back and looking around the study as if it was closing in on him. Annabeth nodded and backed away from him.

Together they went down to the main room, where Poseidon was gone and Paul sat with Sally's hand clenched tightly in his own. They didn't speak when Annabeth and Percy appeared, and Percy went over to kiss the top of Sally's head. "I'll call you, Mom." He murmured and she patted his cheek, handing him a cute box of blue chocolate chip cookies.

Annabeth smiled softly at them. "Thank you for having me over. It was nice to meet you!" She shook Paul's hand, hugged Sally and then followed Percy out of the apartment and out of the apartment complex. He was quiet but lingered close to her as they walked, their knuckles brushing.

From time to time, Annabeth would glance up to look at him but his black fringe cast shadows over his eyes. It looked soft against his cheekbones and she wondered for a second if he was crying. Determined to try and offer her comfort, she slid her hand into his and squeezed softly.

The dusk was hazy over New York City, making the air tingle with the chilly feeling of early autumn and the skyscrapers outlined with golden and orange. Percy leaned against her and she shouldered his weight easily, leading him back to Central Park. There was hardly anyone in the park, all the children were leaving for home and the man who gave Annabeth the balloon had left too. Her hair bounced as she climbed up stairs and she led Percy out of the Park and toward Brooklyn.

They arrived on State Street quickly, but Percy was still quiet so Annabeth took the liberty of paying for him and leading him to the car, her fingers lacing around his tighter. "Are you alright?" She finally addressed him, stopping at the passenger side of the Hummer and placing her hands against his cheeks.

His cheeks weren't wet with tears so that was good but Annabeth's frown deepened when he stepped closer and shrugged. "I think I'll be okay." He muttered, voice growly.

Annabeth took her hands away and nodded, glancing down at his hands and how they instantly took hers again. "Do you want me to drive?" She tilted her head, "We won't get there as soon because I'm not Mr. Speedracer, like you." She laughed softly and grinned when she noticed his own smile peeking from his drooping head.

He shook his hair out, and straightened his shoulders. "I'll drive. Sorry for being mopey." He ran his hand through his hair, sighing. Annabeth appreciated him plowing through his bad mood and couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked while looking pretty mournful. His eyes drooped but gleamed and his hair stuck up from running his hand through it.

"It's fine." Annabeth played with her bracelet, "I know you're upset and I'm here for you. Poseidon…he's, gods I can only imagine how you feel right now and if you ever want to talk about things with me I can give you my number and…Percy?"

Gradually through her fumbling speech, he had leaned it closer and closer. His arms were against the car on either side, locking her in and gently pushing her back against the black Hummer. "Percy?" She frantically gasped, her stomach exploding in butterflies.

He smelled like cologne and the ocean and his black fringe tickled her forehead as his breath wafted over her. "I want to kiss," He muttered, raising his gaze to look her in the eye, "I need to kiss you."

So he did. It wasn't the soft chaste kiss they had shared in his bedroom, instead it was needy and hard, as if Percy wanted Annabeth's lips to fill the void Poseidon had cracked into him. The back of her head rubbed against the passenger side's window, and her left hand wrapped around to play with the back of his head while her right smoothed over his shoulder.

He opened her mouth with his tongue and she gasped when he bit on her bottom lip and kissed her even harder. Annabeth's lips started to tingle and she tilted her head to ease his square chin from digging into her smaller one. The kisses started to slow and Percy gave her softer and softer kisses, until he pulled back and looked down at her with intense eyes.

His gaze made her shiver and she wasn't aware that she was blushing very much until his thumb brushed across her heated cheekbone. Annabeth wanted another kiss, because her head was going insane at the passion of that one but he pulled back and shoved his hands in his pockets.

'This was supposed to be a decent first date, Annabeth!' Her brain scolded her but it was already far too late. "Let's go." Percy murmured, glancing at her before moving around to the driver's side.

When she was fully out of view, Annabeth sighed heartily and relaxed against the car. Her head was spinning and she bit her bottom lip to stop the dopey smile from springing onto her face.

.

Percy drove as fast as ever, but this time he turned on the radio and let soft pop music fill the Hummer and make up for the lack of conversation. But it was a subtle, soft and calming silence and not as awkward as Annabeth had thought it would be.

She leaned her head on the left side of the car seat, closest to Percy, and watched him as he drove. Occasionally, while the car stalled waiting for the light to change, he would reach over and take her hand without taking his eyes off the road.

His fingers were warm and she relished in the soft squeezes he would give before letting go and putting his hand back on the steering wheel. When they pulled up on the campus road, it was nine o'clock and the sky was heavy with dark clouds.

It was already dark and the lights were on in the Alpha Epithymía house, but not in the Psi Omega house. Percy pulled up to Psi Omega's side of the street, parked and took out the key, but made no move to get out so she stayed as well. They sat in the dark car for a minute or so, her stomach bubbling with nervous energy.

Then, he cleared his throat and glanced at her. "Do you want to come in?"

At that moment, her mind promptly exploded and her jaw relaxed, lips parting in surprise. Percy had invited her inside to fraternity house, after hours and solely alone, which was very much against the rules. But also, his eyes sparkled with a dark gleam that she had seen only once before, in her room at the party. It was the kind of hunger that tickled her spine and left her cheeks blushing, and right then it did exactly that.

No words were coming to her mind, though she knew Percy was expecting an answer. She pitied him for the truth bomb Poseidon smacked him with earlier, and it was no doubt that he needed comforting but gods what would her friends say if they knew she slept with Percy Jackson on her first date with him?

Of course nothing too bad, because they're not ones to be critical of a girl's sexual choices. ('As long as you're doing it safely, I really don't care' was what Drew said all the time) But still…well maybe they might not even have sex at all? Oh boy, she was definitely over-thinking this.

Oh gods. "Yeah." Her voice cracked as she accepted but the relieved smile on Percy's face made her happy and with that, he slid out of the car and she did too.

The normally forty-five second walk from the sidewalk up the modern steps and into the Psi Omega house felt like a full thirty minute walk. Her breath kept catching in her throat as Percy's side brushed against her. He moved to slide his key in as silently as possible and pushed the door smoothly open.

It didn't make a sound and Annabeth stepped in first, looking around with wide eyes. The house was all sharp angles and grey and black, and was pretty clean for the home of nine boys. There were multiple skylights on the ceiling and patches of moonlight filled the house.

Percy stepped past her, his rough knuckles brushing against the soft skin of her upper thigh and making her jump. "Careful." Percy murmured and gestured for her to move to the stairs. She did, trying not to step too loudly.

She glanced at him but then turned away quickly as he caught her eye instantly. Annabeth shuffled in place then took the stairs up to the second floor, stepping as light as she could. The atmosphere made her hair stand on end and she rubbed her arms as she reached the second floor landing.

"Cold?" His whisper almost scared her out of her skin, and when she turned her head a fraction of an inch, his face was there, searching her eyes. He was so cute with his concerned expression and she gulped, shaking her head. "No. Nervous." She mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "But I like the house. It's a really nice color scheme and I like the panels."

Percy stared at her and then laughed out of his nose, grinning. "You're a nerd." He turned and went to the last door on the left of the stairs, Annabeth following closely. "I'm not a nerd, I just like architecture." She rebuttled simply, whispering as he opened the door and led her into the room.

The room was covered in clothes and spare skateboards, bags and CD's and video games. Percy walked around picking up stuff, but Annabeth wandered around aimlessly, kicking off her sandals and stepping out to the balcony. The cold air blew her hair all around, and she reached up and pulled her hair tie out, her free hair wafting around.

She tilted her head back and breathed in the air. It calmed her and she felt rejuvenated. Annabeth turned back to the room and stopped, blinking at Percy. He stood there with a ratty t-shirt in one hand and a skateboard in the other, just staring at her.

"What?" She said, confused as she stepped back from the cold stone to the dark grey carpet, wiggling her toes in the soft fuzz. He cleared his throat and tucked his board and shirt away. "Nothing. Just realizing I have a beautiful girl in my room after dark." He rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes teasingly, "About that? Aren't you going to get into trouble?"

"I'll help you get back to your place in the morning." He stepped closer to her, his arms winding around her waist and pulling her flush against him, "We'll be super sneaky."

His lips found her neck, his fingers leaving a blazing trail on her skin as he brushed her hair out of the way and kissed just under her ear deeply. Her breath hitched audibly, and she blew out her breath fast, relaxing in his arms. "I-In the morning?" She practically whimpered as he trailed deep kisses down her neck.

"Oh! Uh," He froze and pulled back, and she almost laughed at how red his face was. "I don't want to get ahead of myself and freak you out. Forget about that…"

She saw the desperation in his face. It wasn't like he was trying to make her stay, but she knew he needed comfort. The last thing she wanted was to sleep with Percy just because he had a really shit day. But then again, pity wasn't the only reason to stay the night. She liked him, a lot, and she definitely wouldn't mind her first time being with a really hot, really fit swimmer skater kid with a baby seal personality and a sassy mouth.

Her fingers glided over the sculpted muscle of his forearm and, standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his. Percy eased into the kiss with a breath of relief and they stood, kissing softly for a few moments more. It was Annabeth who pulled back first though.

Breath heavy and glancing up through her eyelashes, she tugged on his shirt. "Percy… I…" She didn't finish, reaching up to kiss him deeper this time. Well, it wasn't like she could just say 'Percy hey let's do it!' but a bit of prompting wouldn't be too bad. And it seemed it worked, too!

Percy's hands grabbed her hips tightly and they were mashing their mouths together in seconds. The kissing was getting sloppier and sloppier and before she knew it, her sweater was on the ground, his shoes were off, and her legs were being held tightly around his hips. She let out a gasping sigh as his fingers traced her dress higher and higher.

He mumbled something close to her name and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, dotting the soft sloping arch of her dress's neckline with deep kisses. The little sweetheart neckline felt like an intruder as his lips found the dip in the fabric and nuzzled a deep kiss against the budding rise of her breasts.

His thumbs rubbed distracting circles higher and higher up her thighs as he walked forward and pressed her against the cold glass of the balcony door. "Ah!" She gasped urgently at the cold on her dress's open back and arched, making Percy chuckle against her cleavage as it was pushed in his face.

The chuckle turned into a rumbling growl as his thumbs found the edge of her panties and his lips pressed hungrily back against hers. It was going so fast and so well that Annabeth was faintly dizzy. All the pent up energy was relaxing and erupting at the same time inside of her. Every little sound from Annabeth's lips seemed to rev him up more and more, and his hands crawled up to grab her butt. She practically mewled against his bottom lip, biting it softly and pulling. Percy's hips twitched at the bite and Annabeth relished in the small movement.

"Again," She breathed, kissing the corner of his mouth, "Percy, do… do that again." She could almost sense his lopsided grin but the annoyance caused by his obvious smugness flew out of her brain in seconds when his hips curved in and drew a slow deep thrust against her.

Needless to say, she was quite vocal at that. Percy could barely hush her and tell her to be quiet before he too was overwhelmed with the aching to do it again. His hips rocked so deeply against hers that the glass balcony door rattled with every hump. It took everything Annabeth had to keep from sinking her nails into the strong muscles of Percy's shoulders, and instead pressed her lips to his and moaned. "Percy…" She whimpered.

Her dress lifted up and sat on her hips, letting the soft texture of Percy's grey shorts rub against her inner thighs. The moonlight seeped in through the balcony door and cast Percy's face in a kind of glow that looked practically angelic, despite the fact he looked positively knee weakening. His eyes were so dark, glittering with want as he jerked his hips slowly, more teasingly. Half of his mouth peeked up in a half-smirk and a trickle of sweat ran its course down his temple, but his face tensed as a well aimed jerk made him groan, biting his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back in pleasure. The sight made Annabeth really aware of the pool in her panties.

She shifted her own position, making him gasp as she grabbed tighter onto him and leaned close to lick his bottom lip gently. "Bed." She tugged on his shirt. "Okay, bossy." He teased, but his eyes flashed with so much lust it made Annabeth practically melt.

Percy took three back steps and plopped down on his back on the bed. At the impact, Annabeth bounced on top of him, making him chuckle up at her. "I got a nice view-" He didn't finish as Annabeth rolled her hips deep, making him arch his back and moan at the feeling, his fingers clenching her thighs tightly. It was her turn to smirk, but Percy was too busy groaning with every deep circle her hips rolled onto him to notice much. She did it twice more before his hips start to shake so Annabeth leaned down and tugged Percy's shirt all the way off.

There's nothing like a girl's very first stare at her boyfriend's abs. They rippled with every shaky breath he took, and gleamed with sweat in the moonlight. Running her fingers over them felt like she was rubbing soft rocks and the deep V leading down to below his shorts made her bit her lip.

"Told you I was a work of art." Percy muttered smugly, pulling her down to reconnect their lips as her fingers glided down his happy trail and up again. His pecs felt hard against her own chest and she shivered when his hot palms ran up her thighs to cup her butt again. "I'm not going to deny it this time." She met his eyes with her own little smugness and rubbed her hands up and down his chest, dancing her fingernails lightly over his skin.

The gentle touch made him growl to her lips and squeeze her firm butt, rubbing and crinkling the fabric of her panties. Annabeth gasped to his lips, curling her body toward him and pressing herself down, tangling their legs together.

Then, before anything, she pulled back and sat up in his lap. "Wha…?" Percy breathed but the slow zipping sound made him falter. Annabeth shimmied up her dress, pulling it over her head in one easy tug, her hair billowing over her shoulders and tumbling down her back.

For a second, the world stood still. She stared at him and he stared back, his sparkling eyes full of wonder and love. She couldn't really help but giggle when his cheeks burned bright red, his hands relocating to hold her waist. "'Told you I was a work of art." She purred, grinning smugly.

"Hell…" Percy breathed, this time sitting up to meet her, "…yeah you are." He kissed her, wound his hand in her golden hair and flipped her, watching how she bounced on the bed almost weightlessly. "Percy!" She cried weakly, quite liking it when she was on top.

But he made up for it quickly by undoing his belt and pulling his shorts down and off. She stared at his light blue boxer shorts for a second before her attention was brought to his hands, which grasped her legs and pulled them apart. He fit in between them snuggly, his eyes taking her in.

"You're so beautiful." He growled, his hand smoothing over her flat stomach. She wiggled in response and turned her head away. For some reason, only then was it when the nerves hit her. Lying underneath her very attractive boyfriend in a white push-up bra and light lavender panties, she felt very vulnerable. His compliment didn't make it any better. What if she made a weird noise? What if he wasn't into it after? What if… Her chin was tilted back by a caring gentle hand and Percy's lips dipped to meet hers.

They breathed each other in, mixing essences, kissing lightly until Annabeth's belly turned even more so. But if she wanted Percy, and she really did, she'd have to go for it. So she did.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she pushed deeper against his lips and then it was a mix of making out and mumbled moans and gasping of each other's names. His touch was setting her on fire and her fingers raked through his messy black hair. Their hips shifted slowly against each other but the ache in Annabeth's core was making her tremble.

Percy's hand crawled under the wire of her bra, undoing it with his other hand and tossing the white bra in the abyss of his room. He cupped her cool breasts, rubbed her nipples until she was moaning louder for him and kissed all around the soft globes. Her panties were practically slipping off her hips at that point, her legs stretching and her inner thighs rubbed against his hipbones. "Percy," She nudged him, voice weak.

His breath on her soft breast flesh was making her skin crawl and her knees numb. Curling her toes, she nudged him again as his tongue rolled over her right nipple, but her voice came out high and strangled as she said his name, "Peer-cy…please…"

He cursed to her chest and fumbled his hand over to his dresser, busying himself with trying to find a condom as Annabeth's fingers slid over his hips and pulling his underwear done. She wasn't expecting anything but was pleasantly surprised at the unveiled sight, her cheeks blossoming with color. "Finally…" He muttered, pulling back to rest on his knees, a silver package between his fingers. She took it from him with a little smile and opened it, tossing the wrapper away.

Percy bent his head to kiss her neck, sucking gently and lightly trailing his along her collarbone. "Ah!" She gasped as lube dribbled onto her fingers and quickly stuck her finger in her mouth to stop the drop, sucking it lightly. Percy watched from the corner of his eyes and cursed into her neck, his fingers grabbing her panties and pulling them down. "Annabeth, gods…" He grumbled, "You'll…kill me before we can do this."

She bit her lip to stiffen her giggle and leaned in to kiss his ear, trailing her wet fingers over his cock and sliding the condom onto him. "Sorry," She whispered to him, eyes flashing mischievously, "I'll lick something else next time."

That earned another couple of curses and a couple of groans from the poor raven-haired boy. But the moment slowed as Annabeth realized the moment was about to happen. Her breath hitched as Percy shifted and pulled back from her neck, instead staring her deep in the eyes.

His eyes glinted seriously as his thumbs dipped behind her panty waistline and she closed her eyes and relaxed as he pulled her panties down. They both shifted to get their underwear off completely.

She kept her eyes closed for another second, trying to swallow her nerves. "Annabeth…" Percy murmured, kissing just under her jawline, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her hips. Tilting her head back, she breathed out and lay back down in the fluffy silk covers of his bed.

When she opened her eyes, Percy was hovering over her. She nodded once and he pulled her hips tightly against his, his tip dipping into her soft golden curls and prodding gently at her wet entrance. Her nerves flared up again and she laid her hand over her eyes, taking a deep breath and relaxing her entire body.

In a swift pump, Percy pushed in and she tensed around him. The single entrance made him growl and groan heavily above her, but Annabeth winced at the sudden intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it was mostly an odd feeling, actually having something filling her like that.

Percy, bless him, didn't move, instead trying to stead himself and wait for the go from Annabeth. She slowly relaxed around him and then her breath quickened. "G…go." She breathed, and he did not hesitant.

The slow, shallow rhythm made her rub against the sheets, her hair shifting with her. Percy's grunts and groans made her bit her lip, trying to keep in the moans the rhythm was drawing out from her. It was starting to feel good, really good. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her up, to meet him as he thrust in. That did it and hit her right in the right spot, Annabeth arched her back, moaning loudly and gasping in pleasure.

Percy's infamous grin plastered itself on his face as he picked up the tempo, grabbing one of her long legs on the backside of her knee to give him some leverage. The new angle had Annabeth panting, her fingers raking up and down his muscular back. "Percy," She moaned, throwing her head back, "Percy, Percy, P-Percyyyy!"

With every call of his name, he slammed in deeper, leaning more and more over her. He took his other hand off of her hip and smacked in against the headboard of his bed, grunting as he ground in deep circles in her. He was going faster now, making her breasts sway and her blond curls bounce against the soft skin of her chest.

"Annabeth…" Percy grunted through gritted teeth, his fingers gripping her leg so tightly. She was seeing stars now, the pleasure making her fly higher and higher. Their moans and groans melded together into senseless noises, with the occasional cry of Percy's name due to hitting that right, perfect spot. Clumsily, he found it again and pushing even deeper, hitting it three times.

Panting and moaning, Annabeth arched her back again at the feeling, pulling him down to kiss him hard and deep. "Faster." She commanded weakly. He did so, his hips practically blurring at his efforts. Her breasts were bouncing quicker now and she was acutely aware of the headboard slamming against the wall.

"Annabeth!" Percy grunted, lifting her leg higher. His black fringe was matted with sweat against his forehead and his eyes gleamed as he glanced down and watched him enter her again and again. "Fu-Fuck. Annabeth…" He groaned and slammed harder against her hips.

She hooked her right arm around his neck and cupped his cheek with her left hand, kissing him again and again to stop herself from screaming. She bit her lip so hard it started to her, her lips red from kissing and biting. Annabeth could tell he was getting close, his rhythm was erratic and frantic and she sweetly kissed his lips. "Go." She prompted, voice trembling, "P-Percy, come for me."

Percy squeezed his eyes shut, cursed again and came rather loudly, thrusting through it and pounding his fist into the headboard again. "Shit…" He muttered, heaving and looking down at her. His eyes were droopy with lust and the knot in her belly trembled at the way he looked at her; like he could go again, twice more, maybe three.

They panted against each other, sweaty body against sweaty body as Percy collapsed down lightly on top of her. Annabeth closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair and enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. The knot in her stomach faded slightly and she buried her nose in his hair.

She'd had her fair share of sex education and though she didn't come now, which was normal for first times, it was still a pretty good first time by all accounts. In fact, she was really really happy. Percy reached down and slid out of her, took off the condom, tied it and tossed it into the trash bin across the room.

He looked exhausted, but content. He wrapped Annabeth up in his arms and pulled a sheet over them. Though he smelled like sweat and sex, she still inhaled him deeply. A lazy smug smile was on Percy's face and it almost made her giggle and smile if she wasn't so tired.

"Percy," She mumbled, vaguely aware that both of them were slowly tumbling into sleep. "Percy, remember to wake me up…to leave…"

"Mmm." He grumbled sloppily, his breathing slowing. Her eyes were closing, giving into sleep that crept behind them, but not without hearing Percy mumble, "Never…" before they both drifted off into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Note: I've been a peer educator for sex education for years, and know a lot about sex so I tried to chalk up the most, uh, realistic first time a couple of college kids could have! I'm also a very big advocate for sex positivity c:**

**Other than that little note, I'd like to thank all the people who complimented the new cover and the chapter! Reviews like that make me write new chapters so much quicker and I really appreciate them!**

**Well, adieu! Remember to review! (Hey that rhymed! :D)**


	8. 8- Annabeth & Percy

**I've been so tired lately that I fell asleep before uploading this yesterday and managed to delete half of it by accident! :') Silly me ha sorry!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but I do own the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody  
_  
8  
Annabeth/Percy

She breathed in the wafting ocean scent of the soft sheets and sighed happily, pushing her face deeper into her pillow. Annabeth was half awake now, but her body felt so relaxed and the silky sheets felt so good on her skin that she really did not want to leave. She stretched and turned to lie on her back. The sun was beaming strongly through the balcony window, so much so that she could tell even with her eyes closed.

"Mmm…" She purred, registering the absence of her partner in the big bed and the sound of a running shower. But suddenly she sat straight up, hair flying around and eyes wide. She looked down and snapped her vision straight again. Annabeth was naked. Annabeth was in Percy's bedroom. Annabeth had slept the night. _I had sex with him. _She gasped, slapping her cheeks with her hands. Her belly was erupting in frantic flutters and the sun told her it was well into the morning, maybe eight or eight thirty.

"Oh gods." She whispered, pulling the blankets toward her to cover her bare chest, "Oh gods oh gods oh gods." There was no way she could escape this house without being seen, and where even were her clothes? She turned left and right, searching for any sign of her clothes on the ground. Instead her eyes landed on the waste bin and she blushed furiously because of the evidence of the previous night that it held.

Faintly, from outside of the room, she could hear the thumping of footsteps and good-natured shouts and talking of Percy's frat brothers and panic rose in her, turning her on high alert. "Percy?" She called, voice cracking and obviously too quiet for him to hear over his shower. But she didn't want to get up! Well…perhaps she could bring the blankets with her.

She was in the middle of piling the blanket around her and combing her messy sex hair when the thumping got too loud too fast and the door burst open, making her jump. There, in the doorway, was Jason and Leo, who were looking at each other and laughing, not seeing the wide-eyed girl in Percy's bed yet. "Dude, Perce, we need to borrow your…" Jason turned, Leo looked up and they both gaped. Annabeth's face drained of color as she clutched the covers and screamed.

Annabeth Chase never screamed. Not over girly stuff, not over scary stuff. But this was different and it changed everything. The shower cut immediately and the bathroom door slammed open, Percy standing there with his towel low on his waist, looking desperate. "Annabeth? What- oh fuck." Percy cursed, eyes landing on Jason and Leo.

"Percy…Dude…" Leo looked torn between congratulating him and scolding him, while Jason looked at him with high eyebrows. Annabeth felt like she was burning, and she pulled the blanket around her tighter. But Percy knew what to do. He grabbed his friends by the collar of their shirts and pulled them into the room, kicking the door closed. Without missing a beat, he let them go. "I'll help you get Piper and Calypso in and out if you don't say anything." He deadpanned and the two boys nodded immediately. "Fuckin' deal." Jason low-fived Leo and they grinned smugly.

"U-Uhm," Annabeth spoke, wincing at her shaky voice, "Don't mean to be rude, but can you guys leave?"

"Oh! Oh shit yeah sorry Annabeth!" Jason cleared his throat, dragging Leo back to the door, "Nice seeing you! Have a good morning!" Leo wiggled his eyebrows at the two of them. "Have a veryyy good morning." Then he burst out laughing as Jason pulled him through the door and closed it behind them.

There was a pause before Percy turned to her, his face slowly turning red. "Hey…" He shuffled his feet and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that. You looked really tired so I didn't think of waking you when I got up." He lifted his eyes to look at her and she melted at his dazzling eyes. Her cheeks flushed at his lack of clothes, and hers as well and the night came back vividly in her head. She couldn't help but avert her eyes when he walked over and leaned over the bed. His smooth fingers tilted her chin up and she swallowed panic before he placed a kiss to her lips. It was a gentle one, but it made her stomach turn frantically. Maybe the lack of passion in it was his sign of regret? Oh gods, she was really overthinking it! His fingers stretched over her cheek, cupping it and stroking her skin with his thumb.

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut. "Did last night really happen?" She blurted out, feeling the bed sink slightly as he sat down. Percy softly hummed and brushed their lips together again. "I think so," He said, "Or else that was a fucking amazing dream." Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at that and opened her eyes to look at him. There was so much adoration in his expression, it made her tummy churn. "Oh, it _was_ pretty good." She admitted, laughing again at the priceless expression on his face.

He looked cute, half humble and half smug, and she cupped his face with her hands and brought him in for a deeper kiss. His muscles relaxed under her touch as she rolled her palms over his nape and down his back. Every inch of his tan neck she stroked and every inch of his broad shoulders she squeezed. She let out a breath to his lips as one of his hands moved under the blanket and flattened against her navel. "Wait…" She murmured and pulled back for the kiss, looking down between them before raising her gaze. "Percy, we have class. I have to go over and get some clothes and…yeah."

Gods, she wanted to kiss him again. Was this what love was like? If so, she felt like she had drank three beers a minute and fell off a cliff. "Right," He pulled his hands back and stood, "I'll get dressed in the bathroom. Here!" Percy grabbed some of his sweats and tossed them onto the bed with her, then took out her clothes from last night from the closet. Then he back-pedaled into the bathroom, smiling rather dopily at her before he closed the door.

Annabeth laughed again and kicked off the blankets, grabbing her bra from last night and putting on. She didn't dare put on her dress, but wiggled into her panties and the sweatpants Percy tossed to her. She snorted at how big they were before pulling her light blue sweater over her head. Annabeth's hair still looked messy from last night, but she didn't mind it too much and kept it down. Looking in the tall mirror by Percy's dresser as she slipped on her flats, she felt all too small and tucked her hair behind her finger. The bathroom door opened and she turned to look at Percy.

He was glowing with happiness, his hair utterly a mess. He flipped his hoodie's hood up over the mess and grinned as her as he strode over. He wore black shorts now and hugged her tight so she could breathe in his delicious smell. "You look cute in my clothes." He laughed and pulled back. Annabeth gave him a little smile, knocking her knuckles against his olive colored t-shirt. "You look cute in your clothes." She rebutted and then took a breath. "Oh gods Percy, I can't believe this."

His expression instantly turned from happiness to confusion. "What? About what?" He furrowed his eyebrows and took a step back. "I don't know!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands, "Are we together now? I know everyone was calling me your girlfriend yesterday and wow- um we totally had sex but I'm confused!"

Percy shook his head. "Yes, we are. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" He laughed and Annabeth instantly felt better. His easy-going attitude could make her bossy one melt in mili-seconds. It was like he was the cream to her coffee. But gods, they had more pressing matters to address. "Right, great! Now we have to go, Percy!" She tugged on his shirt and he grabbed his bag and skateboard.

"Okay, okay Chase, out to the balcony!" He herded her to the balcony and pressed past her to climb over the railing and use the stones of the house to push himself down and land on the ground. Annabeth watched with wide eyes, rolling them at his expectant gaze. "Your brain is full of mush." She laughed and swung herself over the railing, following his path and landing on the ground without even a stumble.

Together they walked across the street, to the front of the other house. Instead of simply going through the front door like Annabeth suggested ('It's too suspicious!' Percy had declared), they crawled through the bushes to just under her bedroom's window. There wasn't much she could use to her advantage for climbing up, so Percy merely gave her a foot ledge lift that would've made any male cheerleader proud. "Oof!" Annabeth groaned when she hit the window ledge and scrambled in. She simply grabbed her bag and laptop, changed her undies and into a black tube skirt and switched her flats for white Keds before she leaned out the window again.

"Catch!" She called softly and dropped her bag out the window in Percy's open arms. He tossed it next to his on the grass and looked back up at her. "Jump!" He grinned, "I'll catch you!" Annabeth stared down at him in shock. There was no way he could… She sputtered and hesitated as he smiled even wider. Blushing, she swung her leg out of the window, followed by the other one and jumped. Surprisingly, no one broke anything. Percy might've fell back onto the grass, groaning at the impact and she might've squeaked when she plopped right down onto him, but they both laughed it off and got up and started walking to class.

Percy, as usual, skated next to her and she made fun whenever he tried a trick and failed (except this time, he landed every trick and kind of looked really cute while doing so), but this time they held hands whenever he wasn't shredding off to try and impress her. She smiled at him as he did a kick flip at the end of the block, and turned her head to watch some sparrows fly through the morning sun. "You okay?" Percy asked as he circled back and rolled behind her.

"Yep." She laughed when he rolled past a stop sign and hooked his arm around it so he could angle himself and skid right in front of her, "I'm great."

.

Annabeth hadn't purposefully avoided her friends in years and yet she sat in the quad of Athens Uni behind a row of hedges with Percy Jackson. While she busied herself with making sure they weren't found and also trying to study at the same time, Percy was making a little mess of her collarbone with his kisses. "You're like a needy puppy." She declared, ducking her head a little more so her blonde hair could not be spotted over the hedge. He was kind of crushing her because he was lying right over her left leg and hip but he buried his head in her shoulder and grunted in response. "Can we…?" Percy trailed off, voice muffled by her skin. His hands were itching up her thighs and she rolled her eyes.

"No." She smacked his hands away, "Keep your paws to yourself. We're in public and I'm trying to study." She bowed her head to look at the paragraph at the end of the page but a fuzzy mess of black locks blocked her. Slithering on his stomach, Percy pushed his lips up to her and grabbed her waist. "Study later. Make out with me." He said to her lips and shoved the books out of her lap. Annabeth's breath came back to her quickly and she gasped as, in a single movement, Percy picked her straight up and plopped her down in his lap after some rearranging. "Percy!" She lightly slapped his shoulder, aware that now that he was sitting up and she was in his lap, they were definitely visible over the leaves. It did feel nice to get her butt off of the dirt though and she shifted to get comfortable.

Percy immediately groaned unhappily. "Don't do that," He dropped his head onto her shoulder, "if you're not into making out right now. I've been thinking of you all day and that grinding does not help." Annabeth's eyebrows raised and she chewed on her bottom lip. His hair was tickling her and she was trying not to shiver at his hot breath on her shoulder. Her sweater was all over the place due to his neck kissing and she massaged his shoulders and slid her arms around his neck. "Well, I didn't say I wasn't into making out right now." Annabeth hummed and his head instantly popped up.

It was ridiculously cute how happy he was, his grin stretching out wide and his eyes glittering. Before he could even put in a 'sweet!', he dipped his head down and kissed her hard. His hands were wandering again and she leaned in and cupped his cheeks. They were slightly scratchy and she giggled a little bit to his lips as his stubbly chin rubbed against hers. His tongue dipped against her bottom lip and she tilted her head to run her tongue against his teasingly. Percy was getting riled up underneath her, grabbing the back of her thighs, tearing his fingers against her skin and squeezing tightly.

He grunted as she shifted again and pushed her skirt up to replace the spots it covered with his hands, making sure to rubbed deep into her skin. It made her shiver a little bit and she bit onto his bottom lip to hold herself back from moaning in public. Some students passed by, Annabeth could hear their footfalls and she tensed as they walked away, glad they didn't notice. _Might not be a good idea to…_

Percy scooted to put his back to the tree in the little circle of bushes and Annabeth shifted down against him, rubbing down on him smoothly. "Fuck." He growled to her lips and she laughed as she bit his lips and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Fuck is right." A clear voice spoke up and in a second, Percy and Annabeth broke apart, jumping away from each other. Annabeth slid onto her butt in the dirt again and she twisted to see Piper leaning over the hedges with raised eyebrows. Piper's hair was tied up messily in a topknot and she had one hand on the strap of her massager bag as she looked down at the two of them. "Did I miss something, Annabeth or was Percy's hands really up your skirt?" She asked, mismatched eyes shining and Annabeth sheepishly grinned at her.

"Oh well, sorry Percy," Piper commented, reaching over and grabbing Annabeth's upper arm, "I need to borrow Annabeth for a while." Annabeth scrambled to pick up her stuff as Piper pulled her up and over the bushes to join her in the cobblestone quad. Percy sat, a bit stunned and mussed from all the kissing, watching before he scrambled to his feet. "Right, yeah sure." He breathed, giving them a clumsy grin. He ran a hand through his hair and looked bashfully at his bag, before bending to pick it up. "I'll just…go find Jason or Nico or someone." He cleared his throat and joined them on the cobblestone. There was a little pause amongst them, Piper looking expectant with her raised eyebrows while Annabeth blinked at him. Then, as if winning the struggle with himself, Percy leaned in and pecked her gently on the lips before waving goodbye and hurrying away.

Piper and Annabeth stood for a couple more seconds and Annabeth was fully aware of the deep stare Piper was giving her. "What?" She finally grumbled and Piper laughed loud. "Nothing. We'll talk later, we have an emergency." Piper grabbed Annabeth's arm again and dragged her throughout the campus to the little grassy plaza outside of the main building. Lying on the grass was the white and pink-checkered picnic blanket she had come to know and love, with her six other best friends sitting on it. They were all in perpetual disarray and food was scattered around them, but the instant Annabeth got closer, she could see the upset expressions on their faces.

At first, she was actually kind of nervous if this was about her and the fact that she didn't exactly come home last night, but one look on Thalia's face and she knew. "Again?" She plopped down on the picnic blanket with her books in her lap, Piper sitting down right next to her. Thalia groaned and flopped onto her back. "I feel like," She grumbled into her hands, "He does this just because he likes torturing me."

Thalia's father, Zeus, was one of the owners of the biggest airline companies in the world and every so often he would arrange for one of the biggest formal parties in the celebrity world, and forced Thalia to go. These parties were stellar, and phenomenal and everyone who was somebody would be there. Honestly, Annabeth wouldn't mind going if she was in Thalia's place, since it'd be an amazing opportunity to introduce and therefore insert yourself into the worlds of the CEO's of your dream industry. But she could really also understand why Thalia didn't like them. She was usually forced to wear a dress, usually forced to be around people she didn't like, plus it was so hard coming back to school after losing a few days of valuable study time. Annabeth leaned over and stole a grape from the bag in Hazel's lap.

"Why," Hazel said absentmindedly, taking a small bite of cheese, "don't you just invite people? Won't your dad be alright with that? Jason is going too, you said, so possibly you both could invite some of your friends and-?" Hazel trailed off and everyone's attention shifted to Thalia, who had just abruptly sat up and looked wide-eyed and very mischievous at all of them. In the end, it was Drew who understood first. Her fingers retracted from playing with her silky black hair and rose to cover her slowly gaping mouth. "Oh…my gods." She breathed heavily. Thalia just grinned wide and waved with her hands. "Come with me. All of you! Let's go to France!"

There was a pause before everyone started freaking out. Drew started squealing and Piper was tossing her papers and Hazel was laughing loudly and grinning. Annabeth smiled wide, her stomach bubbling with excitement. "Are you sure?" She exclaimed, looking to Thalia, who nodded vigorously. "At least you guys would make it fun!" The punk rock girl said, grinning back at Annabeth. Thus prompted more screaming, that faded instantly when a solemn Silena spoke up. "I can't go." She said and everyone turned to look at her.

"Why?" Drew demanded, throwing her hands up, "This is an opportunity of a lifetime, Silena! How…?" But the other girl just shook her head, locks billowing. "I can't go," She repeated, "I have too much work. I'm in my last year at Uni…there's just no way." Annabeth frowned. It was very true that they'd have to catch up and it would be hard but it was Silena's choice after all. After sympathetic coos and more exchanges of excitement, Silena said her goodbyes ("I don't want to damper the fun!" She had joked, though it was still kind of melancholy) and left for her next class. When Silena walked away, the others slowly started to trickle away as well, headed for classes and other clubs, until there was only Thalia, Piper and Annabeth left. Piper and Annabeth compared notes for their math class while Thalia rolled over onto her side and stared intently at them. "Hey," She said, "Annabeth?"

Annabeth glanced at Thalia before looking back at her paper. "Yeah?" She hummed, leaving through her notebook to look for a specific page. A strong wind blew through the courtyard, ruffling papers and causing some guys' Frisbee to fly out to the far building. "Where'd you get that hickey?" Thalia's smirk was evident in her voice as she spoke and Annabeth froze, instantly clasping her hand over the dark spot on the right side of her neck. Thalia snorted and Piper laughed, while Annabeth just flushed. "Sooo? Oh, come out with it!" Thalia shoved Annabeth's shoulder, "It's Percy right? Of course it was. When'd you get it? Don't tell me you guys made out on your first date yesterday. At the restaurant though, oh my gods you dirty girl!" Annabeth sputtered and Piper leaned in, as if curious to know _all _the dirty details, which Annabeth guessed was what friends did. She just hadn't really…had a boyfriend to talk to her friends about. Was she supposed to tell them everything? Well, it'd be rude to lie.

"No I spent the night at the Psi Omega house." Annabeth deadpanned, "I had sex with Percy. He's my official boyfriend now too, I guess." There was a beat of silence and she glanced from Piper's stunned face to Thalia's shocked one then back again. "You guys don't have to act so shocked," Annabeth grumbled, taking her hand back away from her neck, "Don't say anything though. Since technically it was against the rules and-" She was cut off by Thalia's shriek and Piper's loud laughter.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth you _fucked_ Percy Jackson on the _first _date!" Thalia screamed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Was he good? Did it hurt? How long? Is he hot without a shirt on?" Piper blasted her with questions, grabbing onto her left upper arm and squeezing. Despite the pain of the squeezing and the shaking that made her brain rock around in her cranium, Annabeth laughed along with them and proceeded to give them the crucial answers they so _totally _needed.

"Was it first base, second, third? What variation?!"

"First base and…what's third again? Does it matter? He was just really good. Super goofy. We kind of chatted through it, and gods he looks good when he…y'know?"

"Comes? Squirts his seed into you?"

"Thalia! Oh my gods don't say that so loud!" Piper gasped, blushing for Annabeth. The blonde just laughed heartily and nodded. "Yeah. He pushed me against his balcony door first and it was really cold, then we moved to the bed. For the first time, I guess missionary is the way to go…but I really liked being on top for the short time I was up there." Thalia guffawed and Piper snorted. "That's so you," The brunette smirked, "Poor Percy. Going to be ridden until he's well broken in." Annabeth shrugged and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. "I'm going to be honest," Annabeth stated, "He definitely wouldn't mind that." They all lost their shit at that, laughing and giggling and snorting on the pink and white-checkered blanket, trying not to kick food over.

It was just Annabeth's luck when a strong gust of wind blew through the courtyard again, ruffling her papers and lifting two pages up into the air. "Oh fuck!" She cursed, in-between laughing and stood to chase the papers down the hill, Piper and Thalia screaming practically with laughter behind her. She giggled and snatched one of them out of the air but the other drifted just out of her reach and floated aimlessly across the grassy lawn to the building on the left. Annabeth stepped between sunbathing peers and around Frisbee games with soft calls of 'sorry!' as she chased down the runaway paper. She stretched on her tiptoes as she caught up to it to try and grab it out of the air again but she missed drastically and would've gone tumbling onto the grass in a fall when strong arms caught her around the waist. It might've been a pretty magical moment if it was Percy who would have caught her, but it definitely wasn't.

With one hand, Percy's friend Luke held up Annabeth and used the other to easily grab the paper out of the air like he was plucking a book out of a shelf in the library. "Whoa there." He pleasantly laughed, handing her the paper and helping her stand upright, "I know I'm dreamy but I never have beautiful girls tumbling into my arms like this." Annabeth instantly flushed. It was weird hearing someone other than Percy compliment her like that. She held tight to her papers and stepped back out of his arms. "Yeah, I don't usually tumble like that." She cleared her throat, "Thank you very much. You're Luke right?" Her fumbling attempt at clearing the awkwardness of stumbling into Percy's frat brother's arms went clearly noticed by the blond tall guy yet he just grinned back at her.

"Yeah," He stuck out his hand and they shook in greeting, tossing his surfer-like blond hair. He had a scar etched across his face, and Annabeth faintly noted how attractive he was. She knew he was as popular as Percy, and his body language was surprising her. It seemed like he was taking every chance to stretch his arm muscles and shake his hair out. "You're Annabeth right?" His voice dropped low and she was slightly shocked to find herself blushing. "Yup." She said curtly, "Well, I really got to go, um, back to my friends." She took a step back.

Luke blinked at her and smiled even wider, which kind of made her nervous and jittery. "Sure, sure. Well, hey, before I forget," He cleared his throat, "I'm not sure if anyone mentioned this to you but Psi Omega is having a really big party tomorrow night. It's going to be tropical themed and we'd love if Alpha E would come." The way he called them Alpha E made her prickle but she hesitated from correcting him because that'd be rude, so she smiled widely at him, thinking about how Drew would absolutely love the theme. "Yeah, of course we'll be there!" She said, waving a little as she retread back across the grass, "Bye Luke!"

He shifted, waved back and said, "See you." before continuing on his way to the science building. Annabeth didn't realize she was clutching her papers so hard until she arrived back at the picnic blanket and was pointed out by Piper that her nails were ripping into the pages, but it stressed her out more that she didn't realize why.

.

The water glided around him, cocooning him gently and pushing him through the pool like a torpedo on a target. Percy broke the surface in a breaststroke that would've made an Olympic swimming judge cry and pushed himself into an ending flip that flattened his feet against the stone edge of the pool and sent him spiraling through the water in the opposite direction. His mind felt so free and his body relaxed as he pushed into his regular freestyle stroke, taking breaths in time to the beat of his heart. Swimming in the Athens Uni pool was becoming a regular thing for Percy now, and he was loving it. He would've never guessed that Athens would be this good to him and, knock on wood, he hoped it would treat him better still.

His mind drifted to his father, and the card that Annabeth was holding onto for him, and his brain went into overdrive. His anger transitioned into a furious pace of laps as he circled the pool once more, twice more, until he couldn't even count how many laps he had done. Years of abandonment and the guy who knocked up his mom in the first place only came to see him because his _company _was in danger. Gods, it made Percy's blood boil. This couldn't be good. If he got any angrier, the bottoms of his feet were going to get crushed and cut from repeatedly slamming them against the stone edge of the pool so hard when he did his ending flips.

Annabeth…That reminded him of this morning. Of how small she looked on his bed, how wide-eyed and cute with the covers piled around her. Flashes of last night rumbled through his head, of Annabeth arching her back, crying out his name and her eyes rolling back as it just started to feel good for her. It plagued him that he hadn't made her come, though he was sure he did a better job at giving her a great first time than any other guy would've, so he had told himself in the shower this morning: 'Percy. You're gonna get her to come. Within the next two days.' It was a promise, though measly maybe, he was determined to keep and go through with.

He broke the surface in a butterfly stroke when a flash of red caught his eye, successfully pulling him to an abrupt stop against the stone side of the pool. "Percy!" The girl waved, stepping fully into the indoor pool from where she had stood, unsure, in the doorway. Even though she was a good friend, Percy was really not that excited to see Rachel at that moment. He floated, panting a little and pushing wet bangs out of his face as he propped his elbows poolside. "Hey Rachel." He breathed as she approached, "How did you get here? How'd you find me?"

"Wasn't too hard." She said happily, playing with her painted canvas bag. "I mean, you're a water nerd. Also I just drove. I needed to talk to you…I tried to talk to you on Friday but you seemed distracted." Her frizzy hair was curling even more at the humidity of the indoor pool building and he rubbed his upper arms a bit. "Yeah sorry," He replied, "Well what's up?"

She shifted and squatted, her bag slapping against the wet stone. "It's about your dad." She breathed, tucking hair behind her ear and scraping the paint splattered all over her jeans with her nails, "He came to see my father one day, in the middle of the night. Maybe a month back? He…he didn't say much. I didn't even know who he was until he told me…"

Her troubled expression made him frown, he didn't like seeing his good friend so upset. "Hey…" He started, watching her move to get on her hands and knees and move closer. It didn't strike him as too odd until he saw Rachel's darkened eyes. She was leaning closer to him now, but he didn't want to freak her out so he stayed still in the pool and tilted his head to see her face more. "Rachel?" He said softly, "What's…"

The door opened with a soft click and both Rachel and Percy turned to see Annabeth, standing with the door wide open in her grasp and with an unbelievably shocked look on her face. "…Percy?"

* * *

**[horror music] Heh heh heh! (No I kid)  
But hey I had fun writing this one! I'm currently planning on writing a new story of mine (T mainly this time, with possibility of smut written as M rated one-shots) and to see more updates on that, or to get real-time updates about ALPNKN, follow my tumblr: .com!**

**Other than that, please review~ I love you! C:**


End file.
